


Хранитель ангела/Angel's guardian

by Lisa_Volturi



Series: Хранитель ангела [1]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Care/Support, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Greece, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, Philosophy, Romance, Songfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Volturi/pseuds/Lisa_Volturi
Summary: It is a Russian, original version. I plan to translate it into English in the near future.Сначала я услышала тихие, но потом всё более громкие голоса, от которых ноющая голова разболелась ещё больше, но которые также придали мне больше сил, и я смогла наконец поднять многотонные веки.Первое, что я увидела, кроме ярко-голубого неба - это обеспокоенное лицо в обрамлении золотистых волос.- Я умерла и попала в рай? - Женщина передо мной с беспокойством и тревогой покачала головой. Что-то холодное коснулось моего лба. Я тихо выдохнула. - Тогда почему я вижу ангела?
Relationships: Bill Anderson/Rosie Mulligan, Donna Sheridan/Original Female Character, Sam Carmichael/Donna Sheridan, Sky Rymand/Sophie Sheridan
Series: Хранитель ангела [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968190
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Я не знаю, как, но история сама возникла в моей голове, пока я слушала одну песню на повторе.
> 
> 2)События фильма изменены в угоду автора, так что не удивляйтесь некоторым несостыковкам.
> 
> 3) От первого лица пишу наверное впервые, так что сразу извиняюсь за возможные косяки. Критику принимаю в качестве кроссовок или сандалек 39 размера ;)
> 
> 4) Сборник песен, упоминающихся в рассказе, так или иначе, под которые рекомендованно читать некоторые сцены, чтобы можно было в полной мере проникнуться атмосферой: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqRCdwiIs4PLeLIrglA9PfgGr2BKsBh3o

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you

No, I don't wanna fall in love  
No, I don't wanna fall in love  
With you

Было темно, относительно тихо и спокойно. Только голова со спиной почему-то жутко ныли. Я постаралась открыть глаза, но с первого раза ничего не вышло.  
Вдруг послышались сначала тихие, но потом всё более громкие, словно приближающиеся голоса, от которых голова разболелась ещё сильнее, но именно они придали мне больше сил, и мне удалось наконец поднять по ощущениям многотонные веки.

Первое, что я увидела, кроме ярко-голубого неба — красивое обеспокоенное лицо в обрамлении золотистых волос.

— Я умерла и попала в рай?

Женщина надо мной с беспокойством и тревогой покачала головой. Что-то холодное коснулось моего лба. Я тихо выдохнула от этого приятного ощущения. — Тогда почему я вижу ангела?

— Ты в порядке? Как тебя зовут? Как ты здесь оказалась? — тихо поинтересовался «ангел». Кто-то, кого я сразу не заметила, помог мне сесть. Я громко втянула воздух через стиснутые зубы. Спина резко дала о себе знать. Было такое ощущение, что кто-то хорошенько ударил по ней пару раз хлыстом.

— Прости, можешь повторить, пожалуйста? И чуть помедленнее, — так же тихо попросила я, потирая голову руками. Боль потихоньку исчезала, и в голове начали проявляться воспоминания. Я моргнула пару раз и внимательно посмотрела на женщину перед собой.

«Так. Стоп. Что за?!» — я помотала головой из стороны в сторону, закрыв глаза. Затем ещё ущипнула себя для верности. «Вроде не сон…»

— Так, — уже вслух медленно произнесла я, ещё раз внимательно осматриваясь и узнавая довольно примечательный интерьер, затем снова повернулась к белокурой женщине, — я явно не совсем в порядке, так как не понимаю, как здесь оказалась.

— Ты знаешь, где ты? — снова поинтересовалась женщина, сев рядом со мной на плитку и вглядываясь мне в лицо.

Я поджала губы, не зная, как правильнее всего ответить. Я знала, где нахожусь, но не знала, как мне эти знания объяснить. Тем более как объяснить то, что знаю, кто передо мной, если она сама меня никогда не видела.

Я втянула голову в плечи и нервно взъерошила свои длинные волосы, а затем так же нервно и беспомощно улыбнулась.

— Тяжело объяснить, но я, кажется, догадываюсь, — явно почувствовав мою неловкость и нежелание обсуждать данную тему, женщина отступила.

— Хорошо, расскажешь попозже: думаю, тебе надо отдохнуть. Ты, кстати, так и не сказала, как тебя зовут, — Донна, а это была именно она, помогла мне подняться. Я тяжело вздохнула, когда всё тело отдалось болью.

— Лилиан, — тихо проговорила я. — Такое ощущение, что меня хорошенько обо что-то приложили.

Сбоку от меня одна из женщин что-то тихо и с тревогой проговорила на греческом. Я сначала вопросительно посмотрела на неё, а затем перевела взгляд на Донну. Та прикусила нижнюю губу, явно не зная, как точнее перевести сказанное на английский.

— Она говорит, что будто бы видела, как ты возникла из ниоткуда, и словно ты свалилась то ли с дерева, то ли с неба. Наверное, поэтому тело и болит. От удара о землю.

— Всё интереснее и интереснее… — тихо пробормотала я и закрыла глаза. Только чудес мне в жизни сейчас не хватало. О том, как я тут оказалась, подумаю когда-нибудь потом, но вот зачем… Вообще без понятия.

— Ты ведь Донна Ш… Шредиан? Шери… О, точно! Шеридан, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнесла я, стараясь при этом размять болевшее правое плечо.

— Да… — она удивлённо на меня посмотрела.

— Можно я просто где-нибудь лягу и выпью воды, а потом можем постараться всё обсудить. Я точно так же, как и ты, без понятия, что здесь происходит, ангел.

— Я не ангел, — тихо ответила женщина, а затем развернулась к трём другим женщинам вокруг нас и что-то быстро сказала им по-гречески.

— Ангел-ангел. Но если не хочешь им быть, буду звать богиней, — я тихо рассмеялась, смотря на её удивлённое и слегка порозовевшее лицо.

— Лучше уж ангел, — она улыбнулась в ответ на мою улыбку, а затем, аккуратно положив руку мне между лопаток, повела в сторону кухни. — Пойдём, думаю, поесть тебе и мне сейчас не помешает. Ты появилась как раз к обеду, — мы одновременно рассмеялись над тем, как идеально сюда походит эта фраза. — Я попросила, чтобы тебе пока подготовили комнату. Мой отель закрыт сейчас, так что свободные апартаменты точно найдутся.

— Но я не хочу вас стеснять…

— Ну и куда ты пойдёшь тогда? — хмыкнула женщина, открыв дверь на кухню.

— Резонно, — я тяжело вздохнула и, отбросив назад упавшие на лицо пряди волос, приняла из рук Донны тарелку и приборы. — Спасибо. И за комнату тоже. Не знаю, как я могу отплатить. Может, я могу чем-то помочь. Ну, не знаю, с уборкой, готовкой?

— Не говори глупостей, Лилиан, ты гостья, — Донна достала с верхней полки два стакана и налила нам обеим холодной воды с лимоном. — В такую жару это лучше всего, — я кивнула, соглашаясь с её последним заявлением.

— Но я настаиваю с помощью. Просто я не уверена, что вообще смогу куда-то пока пойти. Не думаю, что у меня есть хоть какие-то вещи с собой, кроме меня самой. Я ведь даже без понятия, как здесь оказалась… — тихо закончила, отрезая и накладывая себе на тарелку тушёного лосося и овощи.

Мы молча закончили приготовления к обеду, а затем вышли обратно во двор, где сели за один из уютных столиков в тени навеса.

— Давай поговорим об этом вечером, — предложила Донна, когда мы наконец-то поставили тарелки со стаканами на стол. — Я после обеда покажу, где ты будешь пока жить, а потом мне надо будет съездить вниз, к порту, за поставкой. Если хочешь, то могу взять тебя с собой, заодно покажу дорогу до пляжа. Если захочешь, сможешь искупаться.  
Тааак… Думаю, у тебя с моей дочерью будет примерно одинаковый размер, хотя она явно недоедает. Может, что-то из более свободного подойдёт. Я посмотрю с остальной одеждой ещё. У меня тоже должно было что-то остаться, — я смущённо уткнулась в свою тарелку.

Не могу не согласиться с тем, что обладаю некой страстью к еде, хотя в последнее время всегда старалась себя контролировать. Даже умудрилась похудеть с 42 до 40 размера джинс и уже шагала семимильными шагами в сторону 38.

— Спасибо ещё раз, ты не должна… — я замолкла под её пронзительным взглядом. — Хорошо. Спасибо. И я с радостью съезжу с тобой, только нужно будет как-нибудь потом искупаться, а то спина всё ещё побаливает. Я лучше помогу с погрузкой, ну, или где может пригодиться моя помощь.

— Боги, я совсем забыла про твою спину, я могу позвать доктора, если хочешь, — обеспокоено произнесла женщина, пристально оглядывая меня: явно искала признаки того, что мне плохо.

— Нет-нет, уже потихоньку становится легче. Не думаю, что есть смысл… Но спасибо за заботу, — я коротко коснулась пальцами её сцепленных на столе рук. — Я очень признательна. За всё. И то, что ты помогаешь совершенно незнакомому человеку, который и здесь-то оказался волшебным образом… Ты хороший человек, Донна. Больше. Ты прекрасный. Для меня честь познакомиться с тобой лично, — я прикусила губу, внимательно рассматривая женщину перед собой.

Волнистые золотистые кудри были собраны сзади коралловой заколкой. Лишь несколько прядей выбились из её плена и спадали на лицо, которое выражало глубокую задумчивость и растерянность, но на щеках, рядом со смеющимися морщинками, появился лёгкий румянец от неожиданного комплимента. Хозяйка отеля подняла голову и посмотрела на меня бездонными серо-голубыми глазами, в которых читалась жажда разгадать загадку. Ну, или по крайней мере решить сложный вариант судоку.  
Женщина вздохнула и на мгновение закрыла глаза: явно пыталась придумать, как ответить, пока что не задевая тему, которую мы решили отложить до вечера.

— Что ж, Лилиан, тогда я рада познакомиться с тобой, — она протянула мне руку для рукопожатия. Я с улыбкой ответно пожала элегантную кисть.

— Я тоже. Спасибо за обед, кстати, еда просто великолепная. Давно не ела свежую рыбу, — я хихикнула в кулак на приподнятые брови собеседницы. — Ну, то есть свежевыловленную. Конечно, я ела свежую рыбу. Ну, то есть готовую свежевыловленную. Чёрт, глупо-то как получилось, — я снова взъерошила волосы на затылке, как делала всегда, когда была чем-то смущена или чего-то не понимала.

— Я поняла, — рассмеялась прекрасная женщина передо мной, вставая из-за стола и сразу собирая нашу посуду. Но я тут же перехватила и сама всё взяла. Мне было плохо от того, что она и накормила, и место жительства предоставила, а я так ничем и не отплатила.

Мы снова вернулись на кухню, где я быстро вымыла нашу посуду и не без помощи Донны расставила её обратно по местам. С первого раза мне, к сожалению, так и не удалось запомнить, где что должно находиться.

Закончив, она махнула мне рукой, говоря следовать за ней. Я беспрекословно повиновалась, на ходу вертя головой во все стороны, стараясь как можно лучше всё рассмотреть. Везде были маленькие белые постройки, ходившие по своим делам греки, тихо о чём-то между собой разговаривающие, и огромное количество различной зелени.  
Всё создавало какое-то необъяснимое чувство уюта. Хотелось сесть где-нибудь в тенёчке в кресло-качалку, включить расслабляющую музыку и рассматривать это великолепие.

Я поставила себе эту мысль на заметку: если у Донны или у кого-то вдруг найдётся лишняя бумага с карандашами, то, может быть, и нарисую себе пару пейзажей на память. И портретов. Обязательно пару портретов. Куда уж без них.  
Я счастливо вздохнула, а затем постаралась по возможности глубоко втянуть морской воздух в лёгкие. Как же давно не была на море. Как же тут всё-таки прекрасно.

Я вернулась из своих мыслей обратно на землю, когда услышала, что моя проводница ко мне обращается.

— Прости, я немного отвлеклась на всё… это, — я обвела рукой пространство вокруг нас, выделяя внимание на вид из окна, рядом с которым мы остановились.

— Понимаю, именно из-за этого я здесь и осталась, когда сюда приехала, — Донна улыбнулась при воспоминаниях о первом посещении острова. — Я говорила, что моя дочь с её женихом сейчас в Афинах, прибудут через две недели. А через три недели…

— У них свадьба, — закончила за неё я, понятливо кивая, но тут же стушевалась под пристальным взглядом женщины. У меня тут же возникло ощущение, что она мне в самую душу смотрит. — Разговор на вечер, — тихо добавила я, приподняв вверх руки.

— Хорошо. И мне, наверное, уже стоит перестать удивляться, — больше для себя, чем для кого-то ещё произнесла Донна, когда мы продолжили путь. — Так. Вот, здесь её и жениха, Ская, комната. Напротив остановятся её подруги, которые тоже должны приехать через две недели. Дальше здесь две комнаты займут две мои хорошие знакомые, Таня и Рози. Ну и здесь осталась слева моя комната и напротив — одна свободная. Раньше тут жила Софи, когда была поменьше, но потом она захотела занять комнату, из которой можно было вылезать через окно по дереву, — мы вместе зашли в небольшую, но достаточно уютную светлую комнатушку с большим окном возле одного из шкафов.

Я улыбнулась, представив себе это действие. Наверное, будь я лет на пять помоложе, тоже предпочла бы комнату с деревом-лестницей. Но сейчас… Вид на маленький городок и море вдалеке… Наверное, это — мой рай.

— Есть ещё, конечно, комнаты на чердаке, но они требуют основательной уборки, так как мы их слегка запустили за последний месяц из-за того, что закрыли отель по причине… — женщина замолчала, не зная, как лучше объяснить то, что не сильно-то хотелось объяснять.

— Ничего, я понимаю, — у меня у самой и до перемещения были огромные проблемы со средствами. Если бы отец не поддерживал, то пришлось бы совсем худо.

— Да? Ах, точно… Ладно, проехали. Ну, а первый этаж пока весь занят. Другие здания я тоже сдала для рабочих. И для помощников со свадьбой. Пусть она и через три недели — много чего делать надо уже сейчас, — Донна открыла один из шкафов, стоящих у двери, и внимательно осмотрела всё содержимое. — Ты предпочитаешь шорты или платья?

— И то, и то, понемногу, если честно. У меня это от настроения зависит, — я в качестве извинения пожала плечами, не зная, за что вообще извиняюсь.

— Тогда это только упрощает дело, — она достала относительно большого размера песчаного цвета шорты и лиловую тканевую майку. Она поднесла их ко мне. — Думаю, пойдёт. Шляпы, если захочется покрыть чем-то голову от жары, лежат вот здесь, — привстав на носки, она указала рукой на несколько шляп и кепок, лежащих на шкафу. — Ботинки… У тебя какой размер?

— Тридцать девятый, — я аккуратно приняла одежду из её руки и положила на кровать позади себя.

— Ты выиграла лотерею. У меня тоже тридцать девятый, так что на первое время без ботинок не останешься. Тебе сандалии или кроссовки?

— Без разницы, если честно, — я благодарно улыбнулась.

— Хорошо, сейчас принесу, а потом оставлю тебя. Встретимся внизу через двадцать минут, — я молча кивнула напоследок, а затем медленно села в кресло у окна и закрыла глаза, вдыхая и выдыхая чистый воздух. Не успела подумать о чём-либо, как Донна уже вернулась с парой сандалий и кроссовок в руках. — Я давно их не носила, так что… Вот, — она поставила обе пары около двери. — Если вдруг что-то срочное, я напротив.

— Спасибо, — тихо, но вложив всю свою признательность, произнесла я, глядя в голубые глаза надо мной. — Это безумно много для меня значит, — женщина молча кивнула и вышла из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собою дверь.

***

Когда я вытирала мокрые волосы полотенцем, вернувшись после довольно активного дня на пляже, то услышала тихий стук в дверь.

— Одну секунду, — громко произнесла я, проводя пару раз пальцами между прядей, а затем собирая их в пучок. Сохнуть, конечно, будут дольше, зато пока мешать не будут. Повесив мокрое полотенце на спинку стула у окна и пошарив пару мгновений по кровати в поисках очков, которые зачем-то бросила туда перед душем, я подошла к двери и улыбнулась женщине, ждавшей меня за ней. — Привет, извини, что так долго. Душ, ванна, море и вообще всё, что связанно с водой — это моя слабость.

— Могу дать машину, чтобы ты по вечерам ездила на море и мылась там. А то, боюсь, счёт на воду возрастёт в несколько раз, — тихо рассмеялась Донна, когда мы вместе направились вниз. — Там, вроде бы, даже где-то общественный душ есть.

— Как бы заманчиво ни звучало предложение переселиться на пляж, позвольте отказаться, — сквозь смех выдавила я, но затем добавила более серьёзным тоном: — И, к сожалению, я ещё не сдала на права да и водить только мопед немного умею. Времени, желания да и, собственно говоря, необходимости не было.

Мы вышли из здания, и я с удовольствием вдохнула прохладный вечерний воздух. Хоть на улице было всё ещё жарко из-за накопленного за день тепла, но было хотя бы не так душно, как пару часов назад. Духоту я никогда не любила и поэтому всегда старалась переждать солнцепёк где-нибудь в тени и прохладе. Сейчас же солнце зависло где-то над горами и стремительно склонялось к горизонту.

— Если что, я тебе завтра покажу несколько свободных велосипедов, на которых ты можешь спокойно ездить. Карту острова…

— Ты мне уже выдала. Спасибо, — я с признательностью коснулась её плеча. Она улыбнулась, одновременно с этим поправляя лямку джинсового комбинезона, которая сползла с левого плеча.

— Хорошо, — она кивнула и открыла дверь на кухню, где находились две женщины, между собой что-то обсуждающие.

— Με συγχωρείς, — произнесла Донна, вынимая откуда-то сбоку поднос и складывая туда всё необходимое. — Ты фрукты будешь? — она повернулась ко мне. Я подошла чуть ближе и осмотрела предложенный ассортимент.

— Ммм, одну грушу, спасибо.

Собрав всё необходимое на поднос и оставив доставку напитков к столику на меня, Донна вышла с кухни. Спустя пару мгновений, которые мне потребовались, чтобы разлить сок по двум стаканам, я отправилась за ней.

Перед выходом я услышала, как одна из женщин со вздохом прошептала другой: «Συνέχεια συμβαίνουν περίεργα πράματα εδώ», — а та её о чём-то спросила: «Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς?» Продолжения разговора так и не удалось услышать. Да даже если бы и услышала, то мне это ничего бы не дало. Так как знания греческого языка у меня равнялись нулю, ну, или близь этой отметки.

Ну не считать же обучение латыни, полученное в школе годами ранее, за знания, которые можно использовать в разговоре. Тем более язык-то тот давно устарел. Да и греческий довольно сильно от него отличается.

Когда я села за стол напротив Донны, то грустно вздохнула. Воспоминания о прошлом довольно в грубой форме напомнили мне, что этот ужин может пройти не совсем гладко. Потому что попробуй объяснить то, чего сама не понимаешь.

— Я не знаю, с чего начать, — тихо сказала я спустя минут десять, не отрывая взгляда от салата с брынзой. Когда я прожевала ещё одну порцию, мне пришлось поднять голову и посмотреть на молчавшую передо мной женщину. — Может, по старинке? — Донна подняла брови в немом вопросе. — Ну… Ты задаёшь вопрос, а я стараюсь по возможности честно на него ответить? — Она так же молча кивнула, задумчиво посмотрев, и мне жутко захотелось заерзать на стуле от этого пронзительного взгляда.

— Кто ты? — я не удержалась и хмыкнула пару раз.

— Хороший вопрос, — я изобразила вид, что усердно думаю. — Ну, наверное, я человек, даже женщина, хотя, скорее, всё же девушка. Мне двадцать пять. Я недавно закончила институт по профессии филолога и сейчас пишу книгу. Полное имя — Лилиан Мария Дарлинг. Жила до того, как магическим образом оказалась здесь, в Австрии. И я без понятия, как это произошло. Последнее, что смогла вспомнить, — это то, что заснула у себя в студии на диване, когда… Хммм… А это уже интересно. Получается, я переместилась не только в пространстве, но и во времени… — я сцепила руки в замок перед собой и опустила на них подбородок.

— Сейчас же 2008? — уточнила я, пытаясь вспомнить, вышел ли фильм в этом году или 2006.

— Лето 2008. Точнее 28 июня, — с шоком на лице кивнула златокудрая красавица, до которой явно начал доходить масштаб данного… звездеца.

— Мда, никогда бы не подумала, что такое возможно, но я переместилась сюда из 2012. Вау. Бог ты мой!

— Но ведь… — тихо проговорила Донна, внимательно всматриваясь в меня.

— Да, я знаю. Невозможно, — я кивнула, чтобы добавить весу своим словам, — но как говорится: «Невозможное возможно. Главное верить в то, что может случиться». Правда не помню, откуда это и так ли вообще это произносится, — я потёрла шею. — Не могу сказать наверняка, так как сама не знаю, но, похоже, меня закинуло в параллельную вселенную или что-то типа того, так как некоторые будущие события, включая свадьбу твоей дочери, у нас являются фильмом. Снятом в 2008. Ну и поэтому из него я знаю, кто ты такая, где я нахожусь, ну и что твоя дочь выходит замуж. Ну и о том, что ты и твои подруги создали группу Динамос. Это из тех событий, что я могу прямо сейчас вспомнить, так как я, кажется, заснула в самом начале фильма. День, да и вся неделя была жутко напряжённой с поиском подработки…

— То есть ты фактически можешь рассказать моё будущее? — ровным голосом поинтересовалась Донна и отпила немного сока из стакана. С её лица уже сошёл первый шок, и она выглядела скорее задумчивой, нежели удивлённой. Ну, на её месте я бы тоже прихренела.

— Ммм, только из того, что я запомнила, так как фильм я давно не смотрела и большая часть просто выветрилась из головы. Впрочем, как и всё, что я считаю ненужной информацией, — я наколола красный перец на вилку и, немного его повертев, съела. Одновременно с этим, решив не говорить то, что основной сюжет я помню. Да и ничего важного Донне тоже рассказывать не буду. Знание будущего по всем канонам книг и фильмов ни к чему хорошему не приводило.

— Хорошо, постараемся тогда не задевать эту тему, — мы скрепили данное обещанием чоканьем стаканов. — Думаю, вопрос «как такое возможно?» можно опустить. Зачем… У тебя есть идеи?

Я покачала головой. «Вроде спасти кого-то или совершить подвиг я не должна. Ну, или ради чего ещё люди обычно попадают в другие миры. Здесь всё, вроде, хорошо. Пусть и у Донны сейчас проблемы с отелем, но потом появится один из её бывших… Сэм, вроде бы. Так она за него замуж выйдет, и он поможет с содержанием.» Я терялась в догадках…

— Пока никаких, может, потом пойму. Поймём, — я оторвала взгляд от тарелки. — Знаешь, меня поражает, как безумно нормально ты воспринимаешь эту всю… ситуацию, — я повела кистью вокруг себя.

— Ну, не думаю, что есть смысл переживать или нервничать. По крайней мере мне, — она усмехнулась, глядя на меня с хитринкой в глазах. — Тебя уже вовсю обсуждает местное население. Боюсь, ты скоро станешь местной легендой и будешь отбиваться от настойчиво интересующихся. Многие здесь могут быть довольно… упрямыми, — Шеридан постаралась подобрать наиболее подходящее для её сожителей описание.

— Спасибо, утешила, — я отпила ещё немного сока и перевела взгляд на море, которое выглядело безжизненным и тёмным из-за почти севшего солнца. — Раз самое интересующее тебя обсудили, наверное, надо решить, чем я могу тебе отплатить за предоставленные услуги пропитания и комфорта.

— Мы это уже обсуждали…

— И я повторю, — я перебила её почти сразу же, даже слегка приподняв свободную левую руку в знак протеста. — Я знаю, — сделав особое ударение на этом слове, продолжила, — что тебе точно не помешает пара рук помощи, тем более что и платить мне не надо. Зато у тебя будет больше свободного времени. И даже если я чего-то не знаю, то быстро учусь. Мне, главное, надо один раз показать, как правильно делать.

Мы несколько минут смотрели молча друг на друга, но наконец моя собеседница опустила лицо в ладони с тяжёлым вздохом.

— Боже, что за день…

— И не говори, — я постаралась сдержать смех, чтобы не показаться бесчувственной особой, которой наплевать на эмоциональное состояние людей вокруг меня, но тихий смешок всё же вырвался на свободу. — Так мы договорились?

— Хорошо, — она слегка выставила руки перед собой, показывая, что тема закрыта. — Я представлю тебя завтра твоей тёзке Марии, ответственной на кухне, в ресторане и в баре, она относительно неплохо говорит по-английски. Кстати, ты тоже. Я так поняла, он не твой родной язык?

— Да, родной — немецкий, но английский у нас изучается уже чуть ли не в дошкольном возрасте, так что было время выучить его хотя бы на более-менее разговорном уровне, — прикусила губу, так как знала, что моё знание ох уж как далеко от идеала, но пока что я понимала всё, что мне говорили, так что мои собственные силы явно недооценивались. Словно прочтя мои мысли, Донна добавила с улыбкой:

— Я даже бы и не заметила, если бы ты не сказала, что он не родной.

— Пару лет практики и не такое творят, — я ей подмигнула, из-за чего, к моему удивлению и удовольствию, на её щеках возник лёгкий румянец.

— Ладно, кхм, Фрэнк, который отвечает за техническое состояние отеля, приедет через три дня. Так что пока его нет, то случаи, если что-то сломается, порвётся, упадёт, взорвётся — да, и такое происходит — в моей компетенции. Как ты упомянула ранее, за годы практики и не только чинить сантехнику или красить стены научишься.

— Ну, стены я уже умею красить. Я иногда разрисовывала свои стены, а потом снова закрашивала белой краской, — ответила я на вопросительный взгляд Донны. — Кстати, у тебя ненужные листы бумаги или блокнот не найдутся? Я просто хотела бы, раз есть время, начать писать, ну, или продолжить писать книгу. Это как посмотреть. Ну, а если есть чистая бумага и карандаши, то я тебя просто полюблю. Рисование — моё второе самое главное хобби после сна, ну, и после воды во всех её проявлениях, ну, и после еды…

— Я поняла, — моя собеседница тихо рассмеялась, и я заметила по её слегка опустившимся плечам и свободной позе, что она наконец-то за весь день смогла полностью расслабиться. — Посмотрю, что смогу найти, но не могу ничего обещать.

— Всё равно огромное спасибо.

— Не помню, чтобы кто-то меня столько раз за день благодарил. Но не могу не признать, что это немного приятно, — она тихо засмеялась и начала складывать всю посуду обратно на поднос. Допив свой апельсиновый сок, я поставила стакан на поднос и опять-таки взяла его, прежде чем его успела поднять Донна.

— И ты заслуживаешь этого и гораздо большего, ангел, — Я подмигнула смущённой женщине и отправилась на кухню, насвистывая себе какую-то непринуждённую позитивную мелодию.

Может, день и начался довольно странно, но закончился он определённо прекрасно.

***

Дни проходили незаметно. И, к собственному и чужому удивлению, я довольно быстро влилась в местную тихую жизнь на маленьком греческом островке Калокаири. Приходилось вставать, по моим меркам, довольно рано, каждый день в девять утра, а не как обычно — в одиннадцать. Я винила во всём чистый морской воздух и мирную, ненапряжённую атмосферу.

Я не помнила, когда позволяла себе в последний раз так расслабляться и заниматься не сильно напрягающей мозг работой. Ну, а чтобы тот не оброс мхом, я села за написание своей детективной книги. Скорее, пыталась вспомнить в мельчайших подробностях, что уже успела написать. Но этим я занималась в обеденный перерыв, если не пропадала на пляже или не чиркала в блокноте различные эскизы окрестностей.

Донна, как и обещала, сразу представила меня Марии, которая стала своеобразным переводчиком между мной и остальными её помощницами. Хоть она и была скупой на общение женщиной, но являлась довольно доброй и объясняла непонятливой и совершенно ничего не понимающей в кулинарии мне, что нужно резать лук быстро и аккуратно. Тогда и слёзы ручьём течь не будут.

И что мне не мешало бы вообще в нарезке попрактиковаться. А то я на обычную поджарку лука с чесноком и морковкой по полчаса трачу. Что уж говорить про более сложные блюда. Я так обычный овощной суп умудрилась приготовить за часа три или даже четыре.  
Хорошо хоть по совету Марии начала заранее. Обед запоздал всего лишь на полчаса.

Фрэнком же оказался очень милый пожилой мужчина с усиками и лысиной, который провёл мне ту же экскурсию, что и Донна в мой второй день пребывания здесь, только он показал все места, требующие пристального внимания и аккуратности, и объяснил, как здесь всё работает и кто за что отвечает.

Он рассказал, что был тут ещё тогда, когда Донна впервые здесь появилась и поселилась, а потом и переняла управление отелем от одной пожилой пары. Я с удовольствием и интересом слушала различные забавные (и не только) истории о «Мисс Донне», как её всегда называл Фрэнк, что меня безумно умиляло.

Когда я разговаривала с женщиной, сидя в один из вечеров у неё в комнате с чаем, она призналась, что Фрэнк стал ей за долгие тридцать лет знакомства почти отцом.

Я тогда поперхнулась чаем и оценивающе осмотрела женщину с головы до ног. Я уже как-то и забыла, что ей где-то в районе пятидесяти.

— Да ладно?! Ну не может быть тебе около пятидесяти. Ну, я считаю, что где-то в этом районе. Потому что до восемнадцати ты вряд ли смогла бы одна куда-то уехать. Прибавить тридцатник — получится сорок восемь. Ну это примерно… — я, конечно, понимала, что эта не та тема для разговора, которую любят обсуждать женщины. Сама не люблю, но почему-то мне это показалось безумно важным в тот момент.

— Пятьдесят три.

— Что? Да не может такого быть! Ты выглядишь лет на сорок. Максимум. Честно, — я закрыла в шоке распахнутый рот и, моргнув пару раз, снова прошлась взглядом по сидевшей по-турецки на кровати женщине и остановилась на её лице. Конечно, морщины вокруг глаз и рта выдавали её возраст при близком рассмотрении, но ей не может быть за пятьдесят. Как?! — Что за магия? — незаметно для себя произнесла я вслух.

Поджатые до этого губы дамы напротив меня сложились в широкую улыбку. Она отпила немного чая, не сводя с меня весёлого взгляда.  
Я не знала, что мне сказать. Честно. Я как-то не задумывалась об этом. И вправду, разве возраст — это помеха общению и, наверное, какому-то подобию дружбы между людьми? Наверное, нет.  
Так что я постаралась выкинуть данную мысль из головы и сосредоточиться на чём-то другом. Но прежде…

— Ну могу сказать, что среди всех женщин, которых я встречала, а ты поверь — их было достаточно много — ты выглядишь симпатичней всех, — я подняла свою кружку с жасминовым чаем, салютуя ей.

— Как тебе тогда в жизни не везло, — парировала она. По трясущимся кончикам губ я поняла, что она едва сдерживает смех. Что ж, я уж точно свой сдерживать не буду. И оказывается, мой смех может быть заразным.

***

День летел за днём. Неделя за неделей. Я уже не вспоминала каждый день о своей «прошлой» жизни и просто наслаждалась настоящим. Зачем думать и переживать, что произойдёт в конце, если оно всё равно произойдёт, когда в то же время можно наслаждаться различными вещами. К примеру, самодельным молочным клубничным коктейлем.

Боги, у него просто невероятный вкус. Марта, так звали одну гречанку, имела целое море грядок с клубникой и земляникой. И вот, я у неё выпросила личное ведёрко клубники в обмен на помощь в саду.

И да, наверное, просто от переизбытка свободного времени из-за неимения никакой электронной связи с внешним миром я смогла уговорить Донну давать мне по полчаса-часу в день уроки греческого. Всё зависело от степени занятости женщины.

Временами, когда у неё даже было свободное время, но выглядела она не лучше восставшего из могилы мертвеца, я приходила к ней в комнату на час, включала какую-нибудь расслабляющую музыку, садилась в кресло-качалку и рисовала, тихо что-то бормоча себе под нос.

Донна иногда, когда были ещё какие-то силы, разговаривала со мной о разном. Будь то, что она или я делали сегодня, что ей писали дочь или подруги или что она хотела бы ещё сделать.

Я с улыбкой слушала её тихий тёплый голос, иногда даже засыпая раньше, чем она. Что меня больше всего поражало — так это то, что женщина никогда не высказывалась против моего пребывания у неё в комнате, хотя я каждый раз специально уточняла у неё, потому что знала, что могу быть достаточно… навязчивой. Я, конечно, не находилась у неё с утра до вечера и не каждый день… Раза два-три в неделю.

И чтобы хоть как-то отплатить за вечерние часы обучения и меня-терпения, я предложила обучить её немецкому, но она со смехом отказалась, ссылаясь на то, что в её возрасте язык выучить гораздо сложней, да и вряд ли ей он когда-нибудь пригодится. Но согласилась подумать об этом после свадьбы. Потому что Софи ей писала, что они со Скаем хотят попутешествовать, и у неё появится свободное время, которое раньше она тратила на общение с дочерью.

Женщина не сказала, но мне было понятно, что она рада, что кто-то будет потом рядом, потому что даже среди толпы людей иногда бывает одиноко.  
И, если честно, я была безумно счастлива, что смогла найти кого-то в этом странном мире, с кем можно было спокойно посидеть и насладиться звуками природы. Ну, или же музыкой. А ещё обсудить такие вселенские вопросы, как то, что рыба Κύριε Антонио будет повкусней, чем у Κύριε Нейта. Что удивительно, ведь ловят они её одну и ту же, но первый явно лучше овладел навыками мариновки.

Вот так незаметно пролетели две недели, и в одно утро я столкнулась с ещё одной блондинкой на втором этаже. От неожиданности даже подскочила и приложила руку к сердцу:

— Бог ты мой, какие люди! И все любят появляться неожиданно, — наверное, Донна рассмеялась бы, услышав, кто и что говорит. Ведь именно я-то и возникла тут неожиданно. А Софи здесь как раз живёт. Я знала, что она должна появиться со дня на день, но как-то потеряла счёт времени и теперь внимательно разглядывала красивую стройную девушку перед собой, которая была меня всего на пару лет младше. — Привет, — я протянула руку в приветствии шокированной девушке. Она продолжала молча стоять и рассматривать меня как восьмое чудо света.

Я оглядела себя с головы до ног. Вроде, выгляжу нормально. Одета, конечно, в один из старых джинсовых комбинезонов Донны и светло-голубую футболку, которую купила в одном из маленьких магазинчиков в городке. Женщина, несмотря на мои протесты, выдала мне немного денег, аргументируя это тем, что я с лихвой их восполняю, помогая следить за отелем. Поспорив тогда минут десять, я всё же сдалась, но и начала нагружать себя различной работой ещё больше.

Но тут до меня наконец дошло, почему я могу вызывать такое удивление. Донна решила переложить со своих плеч рассказ о моём появлении на мои. «Вот спасибо…» — я отложила думы о мести на потом, обворожительно улыбнулась блондинке передо мной и снова протянула руку.

— Привет, Софи. Я Лилиан. Как понимаю, твоя мама тебе про меня ничего не рассказывала, — протараторила я и, аккуратно приобняв стоящую в ступоре девушку за плечи, повела вниз, как меня когда-то сама Донна. Из собственного опыта теперь знаю, что новая информация отлично усваивается за едой. С едой вообще и солнце ярче, и вода прохладней, и трава зеленей.

— Обалдеть… — это было первое, что я услышала от Софи после краткого пересказа того, как я тут оказалась, кто я и чем тут занималась последние две недели.

— Кстати, да… Поздравляю с помолвкой, ну, и скорой свадьбой. Я могу надеяться, что Скаю ты сама всё расскажешь, так как у меня нет ни желания, ни сил пересказывать одну и ту же историю раз двадцать. Своим подругам можешь тоже спокойно всё, что сочтёшь нужным, рассказать… Только не думаю, что твоя мама сама расскажет Тане с Розой. Думаю, опять всё на меня повесит, — я задумчиво почесала шею. «Надо и вправду придумать наконец-то более короткую версию произошедших событий, а то обедать отдельно с каждым интересующимся… Брр.» Я передёрнула плечами. — О, а, может, я расскажу обо всём на свадьбе, где будут все? — с наигранной надеждой в голосе поинтересовалась я, точно не собираясь этого делать.

Софи пожала плечами, оставляя решение за мной и явно всё ещё пребывая в шоке от услышанного.

— И как долго ты собираешься… — наконец взяв себя в руки, она внимательно посмотрела на меня.

— Здесь оставаться? Без понятия. Наверное, до тех пор, пока Донна меня не выгонит. Кстати, у тебя прямо её взгляд. Ух! Прям мурашки по коже, — я допила свою воду, поставила стакан на стол и изобразила лёгкую дрожь.

— Спасибо. Наверное, — она слабо улыбнулась, — знаешь, это очень тяжело воспринять адекватно, — произнесла девушка, не глядя на меня и сминая салфетку в руке.

— Понимаю, — я положила правую руку поверх её спокойно лежащей на столе левой кисти, — я до сих пор иногда удивляюсь, как нормально твоя мама на всё отреагировала. И была всегда добра и вежлива со мной. Ну и терпелива, — тихо рассмеялась, прикрыв левой ладонью губы.

— Она это может, — наконец-то Софи широко улыбнулась, и я тихо выдохнула. Только сейчас поняла, что немного переживала за её реакцию на все события, но девушка явно переняла не только красоту от своей матери, но и доброе сердце.

— Я ей поэтому даже прозвище дала. Ангел, — я довольно улыбнулась, закрыв на мгновение глаза от воспоминаний, как мило смущалась женщина и, как всегда на миг, словно маленькие звёзды, зажигались её глаза каждый раз, когда я к ней так обращалась.

— Правда? Это очень мило, хотя удивительно, что она согласилась. Она не особо любит прозвища, но это ей точно подходит, — блондинка сжала мою руку своей освободившейся правой в благодарности. — Я очень рада, что ты смогла найти с мамой общий язык. Я знаю, она никогда не признает это вслух, но ей безумно одиноко, когда я куда-нибудь уезжаю. Поэтому я всегда старалась писать ей письма как можно чаще. Теперь могу экономить на бумаге, — произнесла девушка со смешинками в глазах и весельем в голосе.

— Тогда твои письма обязаны быть в два раза длинней, — поучительным и серьёзным голосом ответила я, и мы обе рассмеялись. Наконец она отпустила мою руку, и я скрестила их у себя на груди.  
Пусть моя натура и была довольно общительной и легко шла на контакт с незнакомыми людьми, мне всё-таки нужно было личное пространство. Что иронично, так как чужим личным пространством я иногда с лёгкостью пренебрегала.

— Что ж, надеюсь, ты познакомишь меня со своим женихом вечером, — я подмигнула ей, вставая из-за стола и собирая за собой посуду. — Я обещала помочь Фрэнку перетащить старые вещи и мебель в сарай. Которую мы потом с ним попробуем починить, — ответила я на вопросительный взгляд маленькой версии Донны. — Перед ужином я пойду на пляж, так что, если хотите, присоединяйтесь, — и, попрощавшись, я ушла в одно из своих любимых мест времяпровождения — на кухню.

Когда я бросила взгляд через плечо, то увидела, что моя собеседница задумчиво наблюдает за мной. Но как только она заметила мои вопросительно приподнятые брови, то улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на бар неподалёку.  
Я пожала плечами и продолжила путь, насвистывая очередную ненавязчивую мелодию, которую услышала позавчера, когда проводила очередной вечер в обществе Донны.

Софи с женихом на пляже появились чуть позже, чем я сама. И по парню можно было понять, что историю он услышал не только от своей невесты, но и от местных жителей, для которых я была чем-то вроде доброго трудолюбивого привидения. Появилась из ниоткуда, но работает неплохо.

На лице у него была широкая ухмылка, когда я протянула руку для приветствия. Вместо рукопожатия он стиснул меня чуть ли не в медвежьих объятиях.

— Скай, — полувозмущённо-полусмущённо произнесла блондинка, но на губах у неё сияла улыбка. Я закатила глаза. Эта парочка просто идеально подходит друг другу.

— Вроде не приведение, — хохотнул он, когда наконец меня отпустил и я смогла спокойно вдохнуть воздух полной грудью.

— Кхэ-кхэ, привет и тебе, человек-оборотень, — я потянулась и немного размяла руки и спину. — Теперь я знаю, что мне надо заняться спортом, а то даже от мужчин отбиться не смогу, — мы втроём рассмеялись и по общему согласию пошли в воду. Времени оставалось час с хвостиком, а ещё требовалось немного обсохнуть и, быть может, даже позагорать. Хорошо хоть летом солнце садилось позднее и был реальный шанс успеть всё до того, как станет прохладней.

Пусть в моём воображении они получались не такими — в фильме мне они не очень понравились как персонажи, но в жизни они были куда приятней и веселей. Наверное, так было из-за того, что я давно не общалась с людьми моего возраста и успела соскучиться по озорству и непосредственности.

Вот что мне как раз и не нравилось в жизни взрослого человека. Люди становятся более замкнутыми и редко позволяют себе расслабиться. Всегда следят за тем, что делают и что говорят. Не то чтобы это плохо. Это даже хорошо. Но большинство из тех, кого я встречала, явно перегибали с самоконтролем. Либо я просто ещё не доросла, чтобы проникнуться всем этим.

Может, оттого я с Донной и нашла быстро общий язык. Потому что, несмотря на всю ответственность за дочь и отель, лежащую на её плечах, несмотря на трудности в её жизни, она осталась доброй и открытой ко всему новому. И никогда не отказывала себе в поводах повеселиться или расслабиться.

Кстати, наверное поэтому женщина со спокойным и непроницаемым лицом съела на следующий день сладкий омлет, куда я вместо соли добавила сахар. Подумаешь, перепутала — с кем не бывает. Но за тяжкие полчаса разговора с её дочерью она заслужила съесть непривычный завтрак. Тем более я добавила совсем чуть-чуть.

Я знаю. Наверное, это мелочно, но разве суть шалостей не заключается в том, чтобы поднимать людям настроение? Моё они так уж точно подняли. Особенно вид взлетевших на лоб светлых бровей, после того как женщина попробовала первый кусок омлета и медленно его пережевала.

Моргнув пару раз, Донна склонила голову чуть вбок и подняла на меня глаза. Боже, какой чёрт тогда дёрнул меня ей чуть ли не нахально усмехнуться. Потому что всё оставшееся у неё на тарелки блюдо она съела, не сводя с меня пристального и нечитаемого взгляда. Уже на второй минуте мне пришлось почувствовать себя жутко неуютно и, когда я схватила свою чашку с кофе, удалось спрятаться за нею, время от времени поднимая взгляд и натыкаясь на синие, словно море в солнечный день, глаза.

Я тут же отводила взгляд, так как от него отчего-то бежали мурашки по всему телу и хотелось спрятаться у себя в комнате и рисовать. Рисовать море. Небо. Всё, что такое же пронзительно синее, как и её глаза.

Слава Олимпу и греческим богам, что мои мучения продлились всего пять минут. Донна тогда спокойно встала, сразу помыв за собой тарелку с приборами, а после вернулась с кружкой кофе, которая находилась там ещё с самого начала завтрака. Перед тем как уйти к себе, она наклонилась ко мне со спины и с тихим смешком проговорила:

— Большое спасибо за завтрак. Сегодня он был особенно… ммм… сладок, — и она ушла, напевая что-то мне знакомое под нос. Да. Некоторые привычки особенно заразны.

Бездумно улыбаясь и смотря на море вдали, я просидела за «нашим» столиком ещё минут десять, пока мой кофе окончательно не остыл. Выпив его остатки залпом, покачала головой. «Надеюсь, эти наши шалости не перейдут в длинную череду шуток и подколов.»

И слава всё тем же греческим богам, не перешло. Но тогда я этого ещё не знала и проходила два дня, опасаясь какой-нибудь ответной шутки. И только потом до меня дошло, что такое следовало бы ожидать от моего ровесника: от того же самого Ская, или Софи, или её подруг, которые приехали буквально на днях и которым девушка сама пересказала краткую легенду моего здесь появления.

Да, я уже стала чем-то вроде местной легенды, что было одновременно и забавно, и жутко.  
Как и предсказывала Донна, все, кто со мной ещё не был знаком лично, хотели познакомиться. Да так, что мне иногда приходилось сбегать посередине обеденного перерыва. В рабочее время никто не подходил, так как все ценили труд и упорство.

В такие моменты мне помогала Софи, если та была рядом. Она отвлекала внимание людей на себя, позволяя мне скрыться, ну, или хотя бы вежливо отмазаться от общения под надуманным предлогом. За что моя натура прониклась к ней глубокой симпатией. Мы вообще умудрились быстро найти общий язык. С ней было почти так же просто общаться, как и с её матерью, хотя с последней у меня было, к удивлению, всё же больше общих интересов.

Вот и тогда я снова сидела у Донны в комнате и раскачивалась в кресле. У нас только что закончился очередной урок базового разговорного греческого языка, и я смогла наконец-то за день расслабиться.

Подруги Софи оказались на ужас разговорчивые, и им явно было нечем заняться, когда Софи уехала кататься со Скаем на катамаране. Вот они и решили со мной пообщаться.

Никогда не думала, что встречу более прилипчивых людей, чем я. Не то чтобы я гордилась, что могу быть занозой в заднице… Но хотя бы знала чувство меры. Да и обладала банальной эмпатией и понимала, когда человек был настроен на общение, а когда нет.

Зато из их бесконечной болтовни, хотя они, скорее, разговаривали сами с собой, пока я стирала скатерти, узнала, что Софи рассказала им про дневник Донны и про то, что она пригласила всех троих отцов.

«Ну, поехали», — мои внутренние часы начали обратный отсчёт до момента, когда Донна узнает о том, что сделала её дочь. Я не знала, что мне чувствовать. Наверное, это должно быть захватывающе: попасть в фильм или мюзикл и испытать то, что ощущают остальные герои, но я всегда воспринимала истории эмоционально через экран телевизора или через страницы книги. Пережить же всё самой и вместе с другими… Будет ещё более… занимательнее и тяжелее.  
Потому что мне было уже жалко Донну. Вспоминая, как она переживала в фильме… Я очень надеялась, что с моим приходом хоть что-нибудь упростится или улучшится.

Но так как я решила в самом начале не вмешиваться в события, то промолчала тогда, с девочками; промолчала и тогда, сидя напротив женщины в её комнате и слушая французскую песню «Parce que tu crois».

Когда мне наконец-то удалось закончить картину, начатую как раз сегодня, то я вытянула её в руках, глядя на творение рук своих с улыбкой гордости. Получилось вполне очень неплохо и даже похоже. Расслабленный взгляд пал с портрета на прототип, который уже явно видел десятый сон.

Я положила картину на столик с зеркалом, где её завтра обязательно найдёт Донна. По крайней мере, я надеялась, что найдёт и что она ей понравится. Я вздохнула и положила свои очки рядом с портретом, и желание отдохнуть, откинуться на кресле, закрыть глаза и почувствовать облегчение на душе взяло верх. Рисование, особенно портретов, помогало мне сбрасывать некое эмоциональное напряжение. Сколько себя помню, я всегда изливала чувства на бумагу. Если не в виде рисунка, то в качестве истории. Поэтому и решила стать писателем по профессии, а рисованием заниматься в качестве основного хобби.

Также я уже решила, что нарисую портреты Ская и Софи в качестве подарка на свадьбу. Надо будет только попросить у Донны в ближайшие дни найти их фотографии. Надеюсь, что сделаю вовремя. Если что, задержусь с подарком на день-два. Вроде, девушка говорила, что они только через три дня уедут, чтобы перед этим помочь маме с уборкой с остатками после свадьбы.

Я встала с кресла и размяла затёкшие плечи. Затем, выключив тихо играющий магнитофон, встала слева от кровати, где спала с едва заметной улыбкой на лице белокурая женщина. Покачав головой с улыбкой на губах я аккуратно поправила одеяло, которое слегка сползло на пол.

В то мгновение мне показалось, что сердце ушло в пятки.  
Она выглядела такой слабой, беззащитной и невинной, хотя уже давно разменяла свой пятый десяток.

Я с болью сжала губы; знала, что всё равно всё закончится хорошо и небольшие испытания в жизни стоят лишь на пути к большим наградам, но именно в тот момент мне хотелось отгородить её ото всех. Обнять и сказать, что в конце всё будет хорошо. Потому что я понимала, что в ближайшие пару дней ей будет не до меня. И почему-то только от этих мыслей мне становилось ещё тоскливее.

Обняв себя руками, я продолжила стоять и рассматривать спокойное лицо «ангела». Она так была на него похожа в этот момент. Белая льняная пижама, разбросанные по подушке золотистые кудри, к которым так и тянулась рука. Которые так хотелось расчёсывать и аккуратно собирать в заколку, как Донна делала каждый день. Сквозь которые хотелось проводить пальцами и расцеплять запутавшиеся пряди.

— Нет, — слабо проговорила я для себя и сделала шаг назад, сильнее обхватывая тело руками, а после вышла из комнаты, бросая взгляд на женщину и аккуратно закрывая дверь.

«Мне нужен чай. Мятный. Много чая. Холодный душ и сон», — поставив себе чёткие цели, я отправилась их исполнять. Потому что вряд ли в ином случае у меня сегодня получится заснуть.

***

Проснулась я на следующий день, по ощущениям, чуть позже, чем обычно. Потому что та лёгкая усталость не чувствовалась, её всегда приходилось ощущать до самого момента, пока не выпьешь кружку кофе. Сегодня же я чувствовала себя на удивление бодро.

Я пошарила сначала по тумбочке, а потом — по кровати рукой в поисках своих очков, но так их не нашла их. Встав со стоном с кровати, прошлась по комнате, сонно моргая. Понимая, что в таком состоянии мне ничего не удастся, я зашла в свою личную маленькую ванную комнату, где быстро умылась, почистила зубы и собрала растрёпанные волосы в не менее растрёпанный пучок, из которого волосы торчали во все стороны.

«Пойдёт».

Затем я снова прошлась по всей комнате, акцентируя внимание на тех местах, куда я обычно кидала свои окуляры. Даже под кроватью посмотрела. Ни следа этих предателей. Хотя я сама виновата и мне пора бы перестать кидать их куда попало и наконец-то завести футляр. С тряпочкой.

Но вдруг меня осенило. Я же, вроде, их у Донны оставила. Ведь во время рисования я их снимаю, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться на рисунке и чтобы глаза не болели. И надеваю их обратно, когда надо сравнить с прототипом.

Быстро переодевшись из своей новой чёрно-серой пижамы в полюбившиеся мне песчаные шорты и голубую футболку, я выскользнула из комнаты, чтобы в очередной раз с кем-то столкнуться.

— Не коридор, а место знакомств какое-то, — пробурчала я, потирая ушибленный нос. Высокая брюнетка, стоявшая ко мне спиной, развернулась на каблуках и с интересом и удивлением осмотрела меня с пальцев моих босых ног и до макушки. Я тяжело вздохнула и закатила глаза. Слишком уж хорошо успела изучить этот взгляд за последние две недели с хвостиком.  
За ней притаилась маленькая, чуть ниже меня темноволосая женщина, с которой разговаривала Донна. До моего эпичного появления.

Они явно здесь совсем недавно появились, так как у Шеридан, вроде, не было привычек долго разговаривать в коридоре: это жутко неудобно — приходится всё время стоять. Ну, либо я об этих привычках не знала.

— Всем доброе утро, — я невольно зевнула, прикрыв рот рукой. Затем кивнула в качестве приветствия каждой женщине на этаже, — Таня, Рози, Донна. Кстати, я зайду к тебе на минутку? Я у тебя вчера, вроде бы, очки забыла. У себя я их найти не смогла.

Шеридан вынула моё сокровище из своего нагрудного кармана и протянула с улыбкой. Я с благодарностью взяла очки и смогла наконец-то нормально рассмотреть лучших подруг Донны.  
Ну, выглядели они так же, как и на её фотографиях, и примерно так же, как были показаны в фильме. Если память меня с этим не подводит.

— Спасибо тебе за портрет. Получилось просто замечательно, — я смущённо улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Но тут меня посетила просто гениальная мысль, и я подняла хитрый взгляд на Донну.

— Не за что, но ты сама расскажешь Рози с Таней, — указала на молчавших и с интересом наблюдавших за нами женщин рукой, — одну занимательную историю. А я пойду помогать Марии с обедом. Я так понимаю, все, кроме меня, уже завтракали, — и, помахав женщинам рукой, я направилась прочь из здания, не удержавшись и напоследок подмигнув покачавшей головой Донне.

Спустившись на первый этаж, я услышала приглушённый голос Тани, подкалывающей свою давнюю подругу:

— У тебя кризис среднего возраста, дорогая? — Я тихо посмеялась над этим, представив себе удивлённое выражение лица женщины от такого вопроса. Затем я также услышала голос Рози, она просила показать портрет, про который мы говорили, и я ощутила лёгкий внутренний подъём от того, что Шеридан понравился мой маленький подарок, единственной платой за который был объяснительный разговор.  
Думаю, что скоро не только я, но и Донна выучим всю историю в подробностях наизусть. Хотя и учить там то и нечего.

И почему людей ничто другое не интересует? К примеру, сезон спаривания акул или крокодилов. Как по мне, так очень интересная тема.

***

Мне хотелось бы сказать, что я с замиранием сердца следила за всем происходящим и ждала неожиданного появления трёх бывших Донны, но это было не так. Постановив тогда для себя акт невмешательства, я просто продолжила заниматься теми вещами, что делала и до этого. Тем более, с приездом гостей и приближением дня Икс количество работы тоже увеличилось.

Так что для меня стало шоком, когда спустя два дня после знакомства с полным составом Динамос я застала Донну сидящей со скрещенными ногами на кровати и бездумно глядящей в окно. Лёгкое покраснение вокруг глаз указывало на то, что ещё совсем недавно женщина плакала.

Тихо закрыв за собой дверь и оставив рядом с ней свои сандалии, я аккуратно села с краю кровати и положила правую руку к женщине на колено. Я уже догадалась, что произошло.

Когда Шеридан с тяжёлым вздохом и едва заметными дрожащими губами обернулась ко мне, я не раздумывая, села ближе и притянула её за плечи к себе, пытаясь предоставить тепло и комфорт. Устроившись поудобней у изголовья кровати, я продолжила молча и едва заметно проводить подушечками пальцев по её спине. Лично меня это всегда хорошо успокаивало.

Спустя какое-то время я отметила, что лёгкая дрожь женщины прошла и дыхание стало более ровным.  
Убрав пару прядей её волос, которые лезли мне на лицо, я прошептала, стараясь не нарушить покой, воцарившийся в комнате:

— Когда будешь готова, можешь мне рассказать, — я прикусила нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как внутри меня снова просыпается желание защитить дорогого мне человека. Никогда не думала, что будет так трудно воспринимать чужие слёзы. Чужие боль и страдания. Сама ведь никогда не понимала героев книг, которые всегда симпатизировали страждущим и нуждающимся в помощи людям.

Женщина перехватила мою руку, после того как я заправила все пряди ей за ухо, и подняла на меня пронзительный взгляд. «Давно пора запретить их. Они просто жутки в их недосказанности и непонятливости. А ещё в силе, которая скрыта в них, в этих небесных глазах.»

— Ты ведь знала… — и хоть это не был вопрос, хоть она не сказала, что именно имела в виду, я закрыла глаза и слабо кивнула; боялась, что сейчас последует осуждение из-за моих недомолвок, боялась, что она прогонит меня. Пусть даже это и было глупо с моей стороны.

— Я так и поняла, — шёпот вырвал меня из раздумий, и мой взгляд опустился на макушку у себя на плече. Донна смотрела на столик с зеркалом перед кроватью. Я тоже решила понять, что же привлекло её внимание. К своему собственному удивлению, я заметила свой рисунок, вставленный в рамку, рядом с фотографиями Софи и самой Донны.

— Донна, мне очень жаль, но я не думаю, что это в моей власти. Я не могу изменить ход вещей, которым было предречено случиться, — немного подвинув женщину, я высвободила затёкшую ногу из-под себя и с облегчением вздохнула. Разговор разговором, а ноги мне были нужны.

— К сожалению, — едва слышно фыркнула мадмуазель и тоже устроилась поудобнее. Только в отличие от меня, которая полулежала-полусидела на кровати, она устроилась на мне же. Хотя не могу не признать, что на мне лежать довольно удобно. Моя хорошая подруга из прошлой жизни всегда это отмечала.

— Так, — произнесла я, слегка отстраняя женщину от себя и слезая с постели, — давай ты сейчас устроишься поудобнее, а я пока схожу и сделаю твой любимый чай. Ну, а ты в награду мне потом расскажешь, как ты с этими умудрилась познакомиться. Ну и, конечно, весёлые и пикантные истории! Их я просто обязана услышать, — я взмахнула обеими руками, широко усмехаясь и надеялась, что это поможет Донне выйти обратно на нужный оптимистичный настрой.

Когда я увидела слабую улыбку на её лице, то сама улыбнулась ещё шире, хотя не думала, что мои лицевые мышцы завтра одобрят сие упражнение.

Последовав моему примеру, Шеридан встала со всё ещё застеленной постели и, взяв свою белоснежную пижаму, отправилась мимо меня в коридор, где была отдельная ванная комната, в которой имелись душевая и ванная. Проходя мимо меня, женщина покачала головой:

— Знаешь, это очень странно. Обычно я так слежу за дочерью. Но сейчас ты за мной. И от этого я чувствую себя ребёнком, за которым следит собственная мать. Это при том, что я старше тебя больше, чем в два раза.

— Не думаю, что это играет хоть какую-то роль, — я пожала плечами, идя за ней по коридору, — не только родителям присуще желание приободрить и поддержать других людей. Каждый человек заслуживает доброты и заботы. Не думаю, что есть разница в том, кто её предоставляет, — мы остановились около двери в ванной.

— Может, ты и права, — она склонила голову к правому плечу, — может, для меня это просто непривычно, так как…

— Не надо, — тихо проговорила я, качая головой. — Я подозреваю, что ты можешь дальше сказать, и не хочу вскрывать старые раны. Но если ты сама когда-нибудь захочешь обсудить эту тему — знай, я всегда буду готова выслушать, — внимательно вгляделась в её лицо, которое стало слегка более расслабленным.

— Спасибо, — почти одними губами прошептала белокурая красавица и скрылась за дверью ванной комнаты. Я прислонилась головой к прохладной поверхности и закрыла глаза.

«Почему с каждым разом разговоры становятся всё труднее и напряжённей? Почему всплывают такие темы? Почему нельзя вернуться обратно к той лёгкости, что была неделю назад?»

— Что за глупости, — пробормотала я себе под нос и начала спускаться по лестнице, у которой было шестнадцать ступеней и по которой можно уже ходить с закрытыми глазами из-за частоты моих вечерних походов на кухню.

Хоть мне и хотелось той беззаботности, я понимала, что она существует до тех пор, пока люди не знакомы. И возвращается лишь после того, когда они друг друга уже хорошо знают. А мы… Ну, а мы-то знакомы всего каких-то жалких три недели. Что за эти три недели можно было успеть, когда днями напролёт занят?

К моему возвращению в комнату с двумя кружками чая Донна уже лежала в постели с книгой в руках и в очках для чтения. Я аккуратно поставила обжигающий чай с ней рядом на тумбочку, а свой — на другую. С той стороны, где я забралась к ней на кровать и обняла сзади, позволяя ей устроиться на мне поудобнее.

Сделав пару глотков обжигающего горло чая из моей любимой большой синей кружки и поставив её обратно на тумбочку, я начала правой рукой гладить предплечье женщины, а другой — играть с несколькими прядями волос. Даже не замечая этого. Лишь только на следующее утро пойму, что в эту ночь совершенно спокойно делала то, от чего пару дней назад чуть ли не скоростью звука сбежала из этой же комнаты.

Некоторое время мы сидели молча и я просто наслаждалась этим приятным ощущением, когда ты держишь кого-то дорогого у себя в руках. Спустя пару минут Донна начала тихо говорить про то, как встретила каждого из мужчин в короткий промежуток времени, и про то, что потом каждый из них исчез из её жизни. Лишь Софи осталась приятным напоминанием о тех временах.

Затаив дыхание, я внимала каждому её слову, каждой её истории. И не могла не отметить силу воли, отвагу и самоотверженность женщины, которая смогла в одиночку родить и воспитать дочь, одновременно управляя бизнесом на маленьком островке, где в основном жили только местные, что, конечно, сказывалось на доходе, но что всё равно не смогло сломить… женщину? Нет. Богиню рядом со мной.

За историями про Гарри, Билла и Сэма последовали маленькие забавные случаи из жизни Софи.  
Однажды, по словам Шеридан, она принесла с рыбалки, на которую ходила с Фрэнком, ещё живую рыбу и сказала, что хочет её сделать своим домашним питомцем. Полуметровым. И вредоносным. У Донны, по её же словам, тогда чуть сердечный приступ не случился. Она ещё долго удивлялась, как мужчина мог не понять, что от этого подвида рыбы, которых именуют змееголовами, следует немедленно избавляться.

Спустя какое-то время по моим внутренним часам я могла сказать, что время близилось к двум часам ночи, Шеридан наконец-то заснула. Я широко зевнула и потёрла тыльной стороной ладони глаза. Размяв шею, я намерилась встать, но услышала тихий стук в дверь.

Я на мгновение застыла, прислушиваясь, так как заподозрила, что мне тогда показалось из-за жуткого желания спать, но потом стук повторился. Я почувствовала лёгкую панику, так как не знала, что мне делать. Ведь, вроде, это не моя комната и посетитель явно не ко мне пришёл, но вдруг это что-то срочное. Взвесив все «за» и «против», я тихо произнесла, надеясь, что меня услышат:

— Войдите, — сначала думалось, что меня либо не услышали, либо, не дождавшись ответа, уже ушли, но потом дверь тихо отворилась и в комнату проскользнула девушка со знакомой светлой шевелюрой, которая стала ещё более бледной в лунном свете, когда девушка попала в свет луны из окна.

Надев лежавшие под рукой очки обратно на нос, я вопросительно посмотрела на Софи, которая молча взяла кресло-качалку и поставила её рядом с кроватью с моей стороны. Сев в него, она подняла на меня расстроено-обеспокоенный взгляд. По крайне мере, последнее читалось по её прикушенной губе. Этой вредной привычкой она целиком и полностью пошла в мать.

— Не могла уснуть. Всё думала об этом. Я не хотела, чтобы она так узнала. Я вообще не ожидала, что она почти сразу об этом узнает, — дочь сжала пальцами края своей голубой ночнушки, — я хотела с тобой поговорить, но тебя в комнате не было, и я подумала, что ты можешь быть у мамы…

— Я тебя поняла, — кивнула, невольно приобнимая женщину чуть сильнее, — но Софи… Ты же уже взрослая, без двух дней замужняя девушка, ты должна была понимать, что, если ты устраиваешь их в отеле, под самым носом у Донны, она скорее рано, чем поздно их обнаружит. Ты же её знаешь. У неё особый нюх на резкие и неожиданные изменения в жизни.

— Да, но я надеялась… — чуть громче произнесла она, но тут же замолчала, когда женщина у меня в руках слегка пошевелилась. Мы обе замолчали, но Донна лишь повернулась на правый бок и, обняв мою правую руку, снова перестала шевелиться, — я хотела сама ей рассказать. Сделать сюрприз, — девушка опустила лицо в руки и тяжело вздохнула.

В этот момент я поняла, что мне можно спокойно переквалифицироваться в семейного психолога. Так как я спокойствием и пониманием выслушивала семейные проблемы уже второй из рода Шеридан за последние часа три-четыре.

— Я думала, она обрадуется. Что, может, она скажет, кто из них мой отец, раз я сама не смогла этого понять.

— Обрадуется, увидев в одном месте троих бывших? — я не смогла сдержать усмешку и мои взлетевшие на лоб брови, — которые её бросили? Я бы таких сразу гнала куда подальше, но, слава богу, у меня был всего один парень, и с ним мы расстались вполне мирно.

— Всего один? — Софи посмотрела на меня с широко распахнутыми глазами. Я пожала плечами, не видя в этом ничего удивительного.

— Ну, ещё я встречалась с одной девушкой: вот она, кстати, меня бросила ради другой. Было обидно. Причём без объяснений. Также я познакомилась с одним парнем старше меня лет на пятнадцать, и я думаю, у нас всё медленно шло в сторону отношений, но я переместилась сюда задолго до того, как я всерьёз задумалась об этом. Ну, а теперь это уже бессмысленно.

— Ладно, — она обхватила свои явно озябшие плечи и откинула назад упавшие на лицо пышные волосы, — я поняла тебя, — Софи снова потёрла лицо, а затем посмотрела на повёрнутую к ней спиной маму. — Но знаешь, они все оказались довольно милыми.

— Догадываюсь, — я выразительно подняла брови.

— Ох, точно… Ты же…

— Да-да. Всё знаю, — не удержавшись и широко зевнув, продолжила, — но не переживай. Я только знаю до вечера свадьбы. Дальше мы уже будем в равных условиях.

— А ты не исчезнешь после? — тихо поинтересовалась девушка, скрещивая под собой ноги, так как даже внутри здания ночью бывает довольно прохладно.

— Вряд ли. Какой тогда был бы смысл моего здесь появления? — Наверное, это был самый часто задаваемый мною вопрос в последнее время. Я опустила глаза на белокурую макушку, тихо-мирно продолжавшую посапывать рядом со мной.

— Ну, мама стала гораздо счастливей, — я улыбнулась кончиками губ и с лёгким вздохом покачала головой. Сначала я повернула голову к Софи, а затем несколько раз перевела взгляд от одной женщины к другой, и мои глаза невольно закатились.

— Хорошо. Согласна. Не совсем, — она сцепила руки в замок на коленях, — Но я вижу разницу. Она всё же моя мать, и мне жаль, что всё так получилось…

«Аллилуйя! Наконец-то мы вернулись к интересующей меня теме», — Не то чтобы я не уважала и не ценила такие тихие моменты не только с Донной, но и с Софи, но эта проблема требовала быстрого решения, так как желание спать побеждало меня.

— Тогда поговори с ней. Думаю, это единственное правильное решение в данном случае, — я протянула ей свободную левую руку, которую она в благодарности сжала.

— Завтра, — девушка прикусила нижнюю губу и посмотрела на меня с тревогой в глазах, — я переживаю, что она рассердится, если узнает, что это я их сюда пригласила, когда узнала про них в дневнике.

— Зато урок на будущее: не лазить по чужим вещам и дневникам. Лично я свой вела с надеждой и уверенностью, что мои тайны останутся при мне, — девушка выпустила мою руку и с тихим стоном откинулась на кресло.

— Знаю. Мне Скай уже это объяснил. Раз пять. И я поняла, как плохо поступила.

— Ну, жених плохого не скажет, — я подмигнула Софи, усмехнулась и подвигала бровями. Блондинка смущённо засмеялась, но затем, не удержавшись, широко зевнула.

— Но я не думаю, что тебе есть смысл переживать, — мы вернулись к прерванному разговору, — я уверена, что она поймёт и простит твою слегка необдуманную выходку. Она ведь безумно любит тебя.

— Я её тоже, — тихо ответила Софи, бросив взгляд на маму. Я тоже посмотрела на неё.

— Тогда не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо, — я не сумела сдержать свой порыв и слегка коснулась губами волос чуть выше уха, — всё будет хорошо, — это было произнесено уже едва слышным шёпотом.

— Тебе я верю, — спустя минуту немного неловкого для меня молчания промолвила девушка, и я незаметно выдохнула, так как боялась, что она что-то скажет по поводу произошедшего. Но ничего не последовало. Услышав тихо шуршание, я снова осмелилась поднять глаза на вставшую с кресла девушку, которая смотрела прямо на меня, — спасибо, — я кивнула. — Спокойной ночи, — и, вернув кресло на его привычное место у окна, девушка вышла из комнаты.

— Спокойной…

Несколько минут я сидела молча в наконец-то наступившей блаженной тишине и переваривала всё произошедшее и услышанное за день. Он оказался пока что самым богатым на события за… Всё моё пребывание здесь. Переплюнув даже мой самый первый день.  
Что ж, в любом случае день ни за что нельзя отнести в категорию плохих.

В который раз за вечер я опускала глаза вниз и уголки губ расплывались в грустной улыбке. Пусть мне и хотелось остаться на подольше, лучше не стоит испытывать судьбу. Я и так сегодня переступила через многие, поставленные мною же границы дозволенного.

Спустя ещё пару минут я всё-таки решила отправиться спать, но едва успела совершить небольшую попытку высвободить руку из плена тёплого тела, как её сжали ещё сильнее. Пришлось невольно дёрнуть чуть посильнее, но результат оказался таким же.

К моему большому удивлению, я услышала тихо произнесённую просьбу:

— Не надо. Останься, пожалуйста, — похлопала глазами и с открытым ртом посмотрела на женщину, которая перевернулась на спину и подняла на меня совершенно не заспанный, тёмный, словно море во время бури, взгляд.

Я громко сглотнула и с отчаянием и растерянностью посмотрела на женщину рядом со мной, которая всё же отпустила руку и легла на подушку рядом, устремив свой взгляд в потрескавшийся потолок. Закрыв глаза в попытке восстановить сбившееся дыхание и успокоиться, я досчитала до тридцати. Затем снова их открыла и взглянула на молча наблюдавшую за мной Донну.

— Как много… — я не договорила, уставившись на тяжёлый взгляд напротив. Я невольно скрестила руки у себя на груди, — всё?

— Я чутко сплю, когда не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Ну, или когда расстроена, — быстро добавила она, едва я собралась спросить, всё ли в порядке.

— Мне жаль, — тихо произнесла я, притягивая к себе колени и обхватывая их руками. Мой взгляд устремился в потолок. Ему явно сегодня повезло в плане внимания.

— За что?

— Что ты узнала так.

— Мне тоже жаль, но, наверное, это и к лучшему. А то я не знаю, как Софи смогла бы начать этот разговор. Как бы смогла я. В этом плане она пошла в меня, — она замолчала на несколько минут, — может, это и хорошо. Я успокоюсь и переварю всё за ночь. Боюсь, завтра бы эта информация оказалась совсем ни к месту, — мы обе тихо фыркнули.

Решив, что на этом разговор окончен и мне стоит наконец-то-таки убраться из этой комнаты и дать хозяйке отеля поспать оставшиеся часов пять, я начала слезать с постели, но меня остановила жёсткая хватка на запястье.

— Пожалуйста, останься, — тихо повторила Донна, когда я перевела взгляд с двери сначала на её ладонь, а затем на неё. На её лице не удалось распознать ничего, так как оно почти полностью находилось в тени.

— Я не могу, — тихо и с едва заметной мольбой в голосе прошептала я.

— Почему? — наверное, лишь безумное отчаяние в голосе женщины заставило меня замереть и закрыть глаза на мгновение, принимая одно из самых тяжких решений за последнее время.

— Моя пижама у меня в комнате, мне надо за ней сходить. А ещё принять душ, — было такое ощущение, что моё сердце быстро прыгает со скалы и взлетает обратно, заставляя меня чуть чаще делать вдохи и выдохи.

— Я подожду, — в очередной раз закрыв глаза, я кивнула, а затем соскользнула со второго одеяла, на котором всё время сидела, и быстрым шагом направилась к себе, чтобы уже через шесть минут вернуться обратно.

Я тихо скользнула под одеяло и повернулась на правый бок, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Донной, которая продолжала молча на меня смотреть. Её губы едва заметно шевелились, будто бы она вела с кем-то диалог, но слов я не слышала.

Яркий свет от луны освещал её волосы сзади, создавая вокруг женщины едва заметный перламутровый ореол, делая из Донны какое-то неземное, но, несомненно, прекрасное существо.

— Спокойной ночи, — я коснулась левой рукой её лежавшей между нами руки. Она перехватила мои пальцы и едва заметно сжала их, но тут же отпустила.

— Спасибо…

«Сегодня явно был мой день получать благодарности», — я усмехнулась про себя с некой светлой горечью.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — края моих губ слегка взлетели. Лицо Донны тоже озарила едва заметная улыбка.

— Сладких снов, Лилиан.

Каждый раз, когда она обращалась ко мне по имени, я ощущала небывалую лёгкость где-то глубоко внутри. Издав что-то похожее на счастливый вздох, я закрыла глаза и прошептала повторное пожелание:

— Сладких снов, ангел…


	2. Chapter 2

_A un Santo Cristo de fierro, llorona,  
mis penas le conté yo  
Cuáles no serían mis penas, llorona,  
que el Santo Cristo lloró  
No creas que porque canto, llorona,  
tengo el corazón alegre  
También de dolor se canta, llorona,  
cuando llorar ya no se puede_

La Llorona — Carmen Goett

Я очень нехотя открыла глаза. Яркость небесно-голубой стены напротив меня тонко намекала, что давно пора бы оторвать свою ленивую задницу от мягкого матраса и пойти заняться делами. Но было так хорошо! Было так… ммм… лень.

Снова закрыв глаза, я закуталась в одеяло поплотней. Было так мягко и уютно. И так сильно не хотелось никуда идти.  
Меня, если честно, всегда поражал этот странный феномен. Вечером — попробуй уснуть, а утром — попробуй встать. Что за магия вне Хогвартса?

Я снова поёрзала, спускаясь чуть ниже по кровати. Подушка была где-то под шеей, что вызывало некоторые неудобства. И лёгкую боль в затёкшей шее.

— Устроилась? — Тихое сонное ворчание где-то над головой чуть не заставило меня выпрыгнуть из одеяла и свалиться на, мягко говоря, твёрдый пол. Я схватилась за громко стучащее сердце, точнее за футболку в том районе.

— Вроде, — немного неуверенно ответила я Донне, которую явно умудрилась разбудить своей вознёй с одеялом. Чувство смущения, которое появилось ещё в тот момент, когда я только проснулась и обнаружила, что, вроде как, не одна в постели, да и ещё не в своей, увеличилось десятикратно. Но при всём этом я чувствовала себя до ужаса счастливой и довольной собой.  
Поёрзав ещё чутка, я ликующе и по-детски угукнула. Этим я вообще грешила довольно часто и в самые райские моменты я так выражала своё удовлетворение от ситуации и свою радость.

— Тогда спи дальше, — сонно проговорила женщина, притягивая кокон из меня и одеяла к себе.

Сколько бы минут я ни старалась после этого расслабиться, ничего не выходило. Хоть утопись, но я никак не могла перестать думать о лежащей на мне руке. На одеяле. Но это не важно.

— Так, — со вздохом протянула я, — насколько бы сильно мне ни хотелось остаться тут и провести в кровати целый день… Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — перевернувшись сначала на живот, потом на правую сторону, а затем на спину….

— Осторожнее! — Воскликнула наблюдавшая за мной до этого со спокойным выражением лица Донна, вытягивая руку вперёд, явно намереваясь ухватить либо за пижаму, либо за одеяло… Но сегодня явно была предначертана встреча моей мягкой пятой точки с каменной кладкой пола.

— Ауч! — Сначала открылся один, а затем второй глаз. Я с интересом подняла взгляд на мою частично задранную правую ногу, которая не свалилась вместе со мной, запутавшись в складках одеяла, которое, в свою очередь, крепко держала Шеридан.

Я перевела взгляд с ноги на мадемуазель в кровати. Мы несколько секунд молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем почти что одновременно засмеялись, только она — тихим и мелодичным, а я — немного истеричным смехом.

— Ха-ха! Ой, не могу! Я же сама себе накаркала! Всё. В будущем буду плевать через левое плечо и стучать три раза по дереву после каждой такой идеи, — медленно высвободив свою ногу из капкана и поднявшись с холодного пола, я потёрла свои занывшую спину и копчик. Последний, на удивление, и то меньше болел, чем спина, которой я слегка ударилась о тумбочку. Хотя это, скорее всего, только сейчас. К вечеру, скорее всего, появится синяк. А вот завтра будет болевой ад. Я уверена.

«Так. Стоп. Так не пойдёт!» — Я сделала вид, что сплюнула, и постучала три раза по тумбочке, а затем медленно села на кровать, растирая ушибленные места. Когда я обернулась, то встретилась со смеющимся взглядом. Плечи и рука, прикрывающая улыбку на лице женщины, слегка тряслись от еле сдерживаемого смеха.

— Смейтесь-смейтесь над мучениями другого, — это было произнесено как можно более драматично, что только усилило страдания Донны. Мои брови вопросительно взлетели на лоб.  
Шеридан сначала закрыла ладонью глаза, а затем и вовсе опустила руку, на которую потом положила голову.

— Никогда в жизни из моей постели не сбегали «таким» образом.

— Эээ, — либо это моя крыша совсем поехала, либо эта фраза, произнесённая невинней некуда, прозвучала довольно… Двусмысленно. Хотя она и не может вообще иметь другого смысла, кроме…

«Боже. Так. Завтрак. Кофе. Холодный душ.»

И у меня, кажется, появилась своя мантра на все случаи жизни, так или иначе связанные с этой невозможной женщиной, которая перевернулась на спину и закрыла глаза. Я молча и часто моргая посмотрела на неё, не зная, что ответить.

Блин, обычно же ответные фразы не заставляют ждать, а тут ветер словно весь мой обширный лексикон выбросил из окна прямо в океан.

— Эм, ну, значит, я буду первой, и это будет моей особенностью, — я произнесла это почему-то с вопросительной интонацией, — глаза Донны тут же распахнулись и пронзили меня насквозь. Пусть след улыбки продолжал витать на её лице, но в данный момент оно ничего, кроме серьёзности, не выражало.

— Я предпочту, чтобы ты осталась с неполоманной спиной. Так что придётся воздержаться от данного подвида ухода по-английски, — я фыркнула и, покачав головой, встала с кровати.

— Ладно, тогда, чтобы восполнить так нагло испорченное противною мною утро, схожу нам за завтраком. А ты, как и хотела, можешь ещё поспать эти, — я задумчиво посчитала, сколько мне понадобится времени на приготовление омлета по-французски и кофе, — минут двадцать. Максимум тридцать. Надо будет ещё зайти умыться и, может, переодеться. Хотя тогда это уже будут все сорок минут, так как если начну одно… Ладно, постараюсь уложиться в двадцать.

Пригладив свои торчавшие во все стороны каштановые волосы, я замерла на пару мгновений рядом с кроватью. Поспорив сама с собой, я пришла к внутреннему компромиссу и, уперевшись одной рукой о кровать, я поправила свободной рукой одеяло Донны, которая уже легла обратно на спину и закрыла глаза. Её лицо осветила лёгкая улыбка. Задержав на секунду на ней взгляд, я тут же встала и, не оглядываясь, вышла из комнаты.

«Какого чёрта?!» — Билось в моей голове всё время, пока я готовила завтрак и ждала, когда освободится кофеварка, которую на тот момент оккупировала Рози, — «Либо это мне всё почудилось из-за моего обычного утреннего полусонного состояния, либо она и взаправду флиртовала со мной.» — Я выключила после себя плиту и отмыла поверхности. Достав поднос, я водрузила на него наш завтрак.

«Конечно. Притом она безумно меня любит. А завтра мы с ней поженимся и уплывём в закат. Продолжайте сочинять в том же духе, мадемуазель, и тогда скоро, может, у вас с ней ещё детишки, кроме Софи, появятся.» — Покачав головой на все свои бредовые мысли, я вышла с кухни.

На обратном пути я сделала короткую остановку рядом со столиком, за которым сидела и что-то быстро чиркала в блокноте миниатюрная брюнетка, параллельно закусывая тостом с сыром и запивая всё это дело ароматным кофе.

— Привет, Рози, великий ум создаёт очередной кулинарный шедевр?

Женщина подняла голову и пару раз моргнула, переводя своё внимание с записей на мою скромную персону.

— Скорее старый, чем великий, — она почесала нос кончиком карандаша.

— Да вы что, сговорились все, что ли? Одна считает, что уже старая, другая теперь… — я закатила глаза, перехватывая поднос поудобнее, так как руки начали затекать, — Вы что, в зеркала смотреться не любите?

— Ну, Таню от него не оторвать, — рассмеялась Рози, откладывая карандаш в сторону и откидываясь на стуле, — Она поэтому ещё и не спустилась. Как засела, так и не выходит. Так что мой утренний душ станет обеденным… — она посмотрела на свои наручные часы, — через полтора часа.

— Я её хорошо понимаю… Подожди. А сколько сейчас времени? Я думала, что где-то около одиннадцати, но обед же в первом часу. А ты сказала…

— О, прости. Моё обеденное время — около двух часов дня.

— Так! Стоп. Ты хочешь сказать, что сейчас 12? — Я выпучила глаза и огляделась в поисках ближайших часов.

«Да не может быть такого. С самого моего появления здесь я так долго не спала.» — Одновременно с этим мою голову посетила-таки гениальная идея, всего спустя пару недель: прикупить себе наручные часы. Одну из самых важных и нужных вещей в жизни. А то как узнаешь, что время идти пить чай или плющить подушкой личико?

— 12:23, если быть точной. Мы решили не будить вас с Донной. Софи сказала, что ты у неё, — добавила она с понимающей улыбкой на моё непонимание и удивление, отразившееся на лице.

Если честно, я не знала, что ответить. «Что вообще люди говорят в таких случаях? Ситуация была очень странная. Да и что вообще мне говорить, если я даже не до конца уверена, что брюнетка имеет в виду своей улыбкой.»

«Что она думает, будто бы Донна спит со мной? Это не так. Да и не думаю, что той будет приятно услышать такое…  
Может, что Софи и им рассказала про отцов и наш разговор? Что я осталась с ней, чтобы утешить?»

Нет, в таких случаях лучше всего молча кивнуть. И тихо проговорить слова благодарности.

— И не ошибусь, если предположу, что это ты к ней шла с завтраком? — Она указала снова взятым в руку карандашом на поднос с нашей остывающей едой. По её хитро прищуренным глазам можно было предположить, что тогда она намекала скорее на первый вариант.

«Жопа…» — Тяжело вздохнув, я взяла поудобней поднос и, пожелав приятного аппетита Рози, я направилась обратно.

«Ну хоть узнала, что душ в ближайшем времени не видать. Пойду тогда на море. Попозже. Сбегаю сначала к Фрэнку, так как никаких особых заданий мне на сегодня не выдали. Может, моя помощь какая понадобится. Если что, напрошусь кому-нибудь в помощники. Напрашиваться у меня почему-то всегда отлично получалось.»

«Помню, даже мои родители в том прошлом мне всегда говорили сдерживать себя и не приставать к людям. И не навязываться. Явно тот урок прошёл мимо моих ушей и люди продолжают страдать от моего пристального внимания.» — Я усмехнулась своим мыслям и с немного приподнятым настроением отправилась будить спящую красавицу.

В уютной, ненапряжённой тишине мы быстро съели наш завтрак-обед, поскольку мы и так немного припозднились, и каждая направились по своим делам. Утренний инцидент мы решили единогласно и благополучно забыть.

***

Встречи с бывшими Донны прошли довольно странно. И спонтанно. Причём с каждым отдельно и без представления Софией, так как она пропадала где-то с подругами.

Гарри я встретила после своего раннего обеда. Мужчина стоял на пляже рядом с арендованным каяком и, как он мне признался, ожидал Татьяну. Та умудрилась уговорить его во время завтрака покататься с ней вдоль острова.

По тому, как он нервно озирался вокруг, становилось и без лишних слов понятно, что ему было безумно неуютно и хотелось оказаться в другом месте. Желательно подальше отсюда.

С сочувствием похлопав мужчину по плечу и посмеявшись про себя, я пошла дальше по пляжу в поисках самого спокойного и тихого места.

Биллу же, очень милому и слегка полноватому мужчине, я в прямом смысле свалилась на голову. Ну, почти.  
Ему повезло, что с того уступа я прыгнула в море бомбочкой с разбега, а не как обычно — солдатиком ровно вниз.  
Мне также повезло, так как на мне не повисло преступление особой тяжести за непреднамеренное убийство или же за серьёзные травмы.

Когда мы оба немного отдышались и пришли в себя от мимолётного шока, то мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как протянуть в приветствии руку едва не ставшей жертве одного тяжеловеса.

— Лилиан Дарлинг, к вашим услугам, — я бы ещё поклонилась для пущего эффекта, но на плаву это действие вызывало некие неудобства.

Издав небольшой нервный смешок, блондин крепко пожал мою руку:

— Билл Андерсон. И я, мягко говоря, польщён, что вы, мадам, выбрали такой способ знакомства с моей скромной персоной, — Он широко улыбнулся, словно был безумно рад, и сделал пару гребков назад в сторону берега. Я фыркнула и закатила глаза, а затем осмотрелась.

За мужчиной я увидела небольшое углубление, похожее на пещеру, что косвенно дало мне ответ на вопрос, какого лешего мужчина оказался именно тут, а не десятью метрами дальше, где он мог также преспокойно плавать.

Хотя, наверное, мне не стоило бы забывать, что Билл был ещё тем авантюристом. Даже в таком возрасте.

— Вижу, слухи меня опережают, — я могла не сомневаться, что Софи хотя бы мимоходом, но поведала о моём загадочном появлении.

— И не только… Но должен признать, что такое знакомство весьма эффектно. Производит ударное первое впечатление.

— Такой удар мог и пары костей или даже поломанной шеи стоить, — я смущённо потерла свою шею, заодно отцепляя от неё прилипшие волосы.

Окунувшись под воду, чтобы охладить припёкшуюся макушку, я подплыла поближе к пещере и уместила свою пятую точку на один из выступавших камней. Вода продолжала холодить теперь только до середины груди. Я удовлетворённо вздохнула и, прикрыв веки, опёрлась спиной о сыроватый камень пещеры.

— Предлагаю оставить сие происшествие в прошлом, так как оно закончилось весьма удачно, и насладиться безумной красотой данного места, — найдя ещё один выступ недалеко от меня, Билл с громким вздохом откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. Его лицо также украсила широкая улыбка.

Тихо усмехнувшись и явно поддавшись влиянию его успокаивающей ауры, я окончательно закрыла глаза.

Спустя какое-то время звук бьющихся о скалы волн стал громче. Солоноватый запах моря — ярче. А темноту перед глазами заменили синева моря и голубизна неба. Где-то вдалеке яркие лучи солнца пробивали себе путь сквозь ватные облака и отражались в воде, создавая на стене и потолке нашей маленькой пещеры преломляющиеся блики.

— Волшебно… — Мой тихий шёпот показался мне громче обычного голоса. Наверное, из-за хорошей акустики места.

— Неописуемо, — кивнул мой новый знакомый, тоже открывая глаза, — я это сразу понял, когда впервые вчера обнаружил это место. Рядом с пляжем, но одновременно в стороне. Тихо. Мирно. Хорошо. — Я перевела взгляд на замолчавшего мужчину, который опустился под воду, а затем вынырнул обратно, проводя ладонью по негустым светлым волосам.  
Я последовала его примеру, так как ветер сегодня выдался на удивление прохладный, а вода всё ещё была относительно тёплой.

— Красота природы иногда просто поражает, — тихо произнёс Билл, усаживаясь поудобней на камне и подкладывая под себя правую ногу. Я же села по-турецки.

— Иногда даже не верится, что всё это, — я обвела рукой вокруг, — происходит случайно. Незапланированно. А может, и вправду есть кто-то или что-то, кто создаёт такие чудеса природы…

— Скорее всего, так и есть. И знаешь, это ведь даже не сама важная вещь. Ни животные, ни рыбы, ни насекомые, ни растения, ни даже люди ничего не потеряют, если вдруг на земле не будет вот таких маленьких мест. Но они помогают создать, отполировать и придать этому миру красоту. И все, независимо от существа, ценят такие дары природы.

— Ну как их только не ценить, — уперевшись локтем о маленький выступ в стене, я подпёрла голову кулаком и задумчиво посмотрела на мужчину. Глядя при этом как бы сквозь него и пытаясь переварить услышанное.

— Но всё равно даже у этого высшего… существа есть свои причины дли создания тех же самых пещер или животных. Хотя с некоторыми и так понятно, — я прервала свою же мысль, — но, к примеру, зачем оно создало нас? — я указала рукой на себя, — Многие люди только и делают, что уничтожают другие творения природы.

— Эту тему я с большим удовольствием обсужу с тобой после одного или двух бокалов. Ну, или банок пива, — мы вместе рассмеялись, но тяжесть возникшего, казалось бы, пустяково вопроса никуда не ушла. Заметив моё далеко не радостное настроение, Билл задумчиво почесал предплечье.

— Но знаешь… Я, если честно, никогда не задумывался о таких мировых вопросах, — он смущённо усмехнулся, — Так вот, я думаю, что у всего есть своя цель. Своё предназначение. Просто не всегда оно ясно, — видя мою растерянность, Андерсон постарался объяснить, что он имел в виду.

— Ну, смотри, предположим, что Бог создал всё…

— Я не верю в Бога, — я пожала плечами на его растерянный взгляд, — в того бога, которого представляет большинство, в которого оно верит. Я, скорее, верю, что существует какая-та высшая сила, которая в ответственности за всё. Большинство назовут это тем же самым Богом, но для меня это всё-таки большая разница. К примеру, судьба пусть и абстрактное понятие, но это та вещь, которую люди считают ответственной за многие вещи в мире. Как и карму. Как и предназначение.

— Но ты можешь спокойно использовать Бога как пример. Извини, что прервала, — распустив и так уже слабый пучок, я заново сцепила волосы на макушке и с ожиданием посмотрела на мужчину.  
Никогда не думала, что с ним будет так интересно общаться. В фильме он выглядел довольно-таки простоватым и ко всему спокойно относящимся. Но в жизни он оказался куда глубже. Хотя обычно в жизни всё сложнее, чем в фильме.

— Хорошо. Я понял твою точку зрения и даже отчасти согласен, но я думаю, всё зависит от того, кто во что верит. Так вот, Бог создал деревья. Для чего? Чтобы они перерабатывали углекислый газ в кислород. Он создал воду и минералы, чтобы живым организмам было чем себя подпитывать. Высшие формы жизни питаются нижними. И так далее…

— В общем — круг жизни. И люди — одно из звеньев. Их предназначение было — помогать этому колесу работать. Конечно, не всё всегда шло по плану, но кто знает… Может, так и было запланировано, но пути Господни неисповедимы. Так что мы можем лишь предполагать, хотя мы точно знаем, что каждое звено важно для целостности данного мироздания.

— Так и эта, и другие пещеры на этом острове. Мы не знаем, зачем она, но можем предположить, что она важна. И при этом мы не лишаем себя возможности насладиться её красотой. Так что у каждой вещи в этом мире есть своё предназначение, — тихо закончил мужчина и сполз с камня обратно в воду.

— Думаю, нам пора возвращаться. Нас могли потерять, — спустя пару минут предложил мужчина, разглядывая плывущие по небу разноцветные облака.

— А? Прости? — Я вынырнула из своих мыслей и, оттолкнувшись руками от камня, нырнула в прохладную воду с головой, — Всё, мадам готова плыть, — улыбнувшись мужчине, я последовала за ним.

— Тебя подбросить до пляжа? — Он указал на свою яхту, притаившуюся чуть дальше по левому берегу. «И как я только её не заметила?» — Я покачала головой.

— Благодарю, но все мои вещи на скале, — я указала пальцем вверх, — да и мне не мешало бы пройтись и проветриться. Согреться.

— Понимаю, — Билл кивнул, — Знаешь, если бы у меня была дочь, я хотел бы, чтобы она была чем-то похоже на тебя. И на Софи. Вы обе прекрасные девушки.

— Благодарю, конечно, но я не думаю, что я подходящая для этого персона. Может, я сейчас, конечно, и выгляжу как вменяемый и разумный человек, раньше я такой не была. Тем более, мы знакомы-то всего ничего. Хотя не могу не согласиться, что я тоже нахожу твоё общество довольно приятным, но в роли отца я тебя точно не вижу, — я в знак извинения улыбнулась и развела руки в стороны, — С Софи же… м-м-м, другая история. Она и вправду замечательная девушка.

Попрощавшись с задумчиво махнувшим мне рукой мужчиной и ещё раз извинившись за своё неожиданное появление, я подплыла к берегу и, подтянувшись на руках, взобралась наверх.

«Если отключить логику, поразмыслить и принять за правду всё, что мне поведал Билл, то, выходит, моё появление здесь не случайно. И какое-то высшее существо меня сюда направило. Значит, надо хотя бы попытаться понять, каково моё предназначение в этом мире…»

Вытершись полотенцем и быстро сменив купальный костюм на джинсовые шорты и чёрную майку, я сложила все свои вещи в рюкзак и направилась обратно к пляжу, где оставила свой велосипед.

«Но как понять то, что неисповедимо?! И спросить-то не у кого.» — Я растерянно взлохматила свои волосы, которые распустила, чтобы те лучше сохли, и расстроенно вздохнула, — «Как раньше всё было просто и понятно. Ходи учиться в университет, чтобы потом найти работу, где сможешь получать деньги на оплату еды и проживания. Ну, и делай что-нибудь полезное. Вот и всё твоё предназначение. А теперь?»

«Я, конечно, рада, что мне уже и учиться не надо и работа и место жительства меня устраивают… Но я не могу же тут остаться навсегда? Так ведь? Может, моя цель где-то в другом месте. Или она здесь и сейчас? А что, если меня вернёт обратно, как только я сделаю то, что мне предначертано?»

— Не хочу исчезнуть… — Я остановилась и бросила взгляд на море, которое виднелось сквозь деревья. Где солнце уже достаточно низко склонилось к линии горизонта. Затем перевела взгляд на холм, где находились маленький городок и гостиница, которая за последнее время умудрилась стать мне домом.

Прикусив губу и сглотнув, я с ужасом осознала, что по моему лицу текут слёзы. Стерев их тыльной стороной ладони, я сделала пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов и постаралась восстановить дыхание.

«Что же, единственный вариант, который мне остаётся, — это ждать и надеяться. Либо постараться выкинуть из головы данные мысли, что будет сделать гораздо-гораздо сложнее.»

Проверив, чтобы на моём лице не осталось следов недавних слёз, недавней слабости, я продолжила путь в сторону пляжа.

***

Весь оставшийся день и вечер мрачное настроение меня не отпускало. Поэтому я старалась отвлечь себя по максимуму. И наконец-то после первого или второго стакана тёмного пива меня немного попустило. И вправду ведь: зачем портить себе вечер тёмными мыслями, когда можно насладиться им по полной?

Я до этого никогда не была на такой вечеринке. Хотя надо отметить, что я всего была на одной свадьбе до этого, и то это было уже давно.

Немного расслабившись, я наконец-то начала улыбаться и даже перебросилась парой слов с несколькими девушками, которые хоть немного, но говорили по-английски.

Но, конечно, совсем на душе стало легко, когда Донна перед самым своим выступлением отвела меня в сторону и аккуратно вытряхнула из меня все мои переживания. Несмотря на мои вялые протесты.

— А-а-а, — задумчиво протянула Шеридан, когда я попыталась объяснить то, к чему сама пришла сегодня несколькими часами ранее, — знаешь, я не думаю, что Бог настолько жесток, чтобы послать тебя обратно, если ты нашла здесь то, чего тебе не хватало в той жизни. Поэтому не переживай, что можешь исчезнуть, — она крепко сжала мои ладони в своих, — Если что, я прослежу, чтобы тебя у м… у нас не забрали… — У меня встал ком в горле от её слов. Я опустила взгляд на наши сцепленные руки.

— Это, наверное, выглядит ужасно глупо со стороны, — тяжело вздохнув, я аккуратно высвободила свои руки и сцепила их на груди, так как не знала, чем их занять.

— Нет, милая. Это не глупо. Наоборот, — Донна встала со стула, на котором сидела, и, взяв стакан, наполнила его прохладной водой из рядом стоявшего стеклянного кувшина. Вернувшись ко мне, она присела рядом со мной на корточки и протянула стакан. Я со слабой улыбкой и тихим «спасибо» приняла его и сделала пару небольших глотков.

— И я не представляю, как это должно было быть тяжело — быть выдернутой из одной жизни и закинутой в другую. У тебя там были своя семья, свои друзья, свой молодой человек… — Я тихо рассмеялась и стёрла накатившие на глаза слёзы.

— Нет. Его не было. И… Я не знаю, как это можно вообще понять… — Я стиснула стакан в своих руках, — Знаешь, я, должно быть, покажусь бессердечной, но мне всё равно, что стало в том мире после моего появления здесь. Кто знает, может другая часть меня всё также продолжает валяться на диване и слушать музыку. Может, та часть умерла… Тогда мне жаль своих родных, что им придётся это пережить. Но не более. Та жизнь уже больше не является моей. Вы же — являетесь. И я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы остаться здесь. Если понадобится. Но я надеюсь, что ты была права и мне не придётся больше задумываться об этом, — Донна забрала из моих рук опустевший стакан и поставила его на место. Затем потянула меня за руки к себе, и я нехотя, но слабо улыбаясь, встала. Потому что просто нельзя было сопротивляться яркой и широкой улыбке на лице женщины.

— Вот это я называю праздничным настроем, а то Софи мне уже на тебя пожаловалась, — я фыркнула и закатила глаза, утягиваемая женщиной куда-то за собой, — И нет, ты не бессердечная. Ты выбирала свой путь, как бороться с… Со всем. И я буду безмерно благодарна за каждое твоё проведённое здесь мгновение.

— Ну, тут ты наверняка слегка преувеличиваешь, ангел.

— Нисколько. Когда ещё я смогу насладиться таким вниманием. И да, я обычно права, так что забрасывай думать о плохом, и пойдём поможем устроить Софи незабываемый вечер, — она подмигнула мне. Я тихо рассмеялась и зашла вслед за ней в комнату, где Донну уже ждали переодетые Татьяна с Рози.

— Вау! Вы выглядите шикарно! — Я подошла поближе и обошла их вокруг, вглядываясь в узоры на ткани, — Стиль 80-х? — Получив три кивка, я снова оглядела их с ног до головы. Аж самой захотелось надеть похожий костюм, но у меня была стойкая уверенность, что такой стиль мне точно не пойдёт, — можно потрогать?

— Дорогуша, трогай, сколько хочешь, — с хитрым выражением лица и широкой улыбкой произнесла Таня, вставая в эффектную позу, чем заставила меня и Рози затрястись в беззвучном смехе.

— Тебе бедного Гарри не хватило сегодня? — Отходя от смеха, поинтересовалась я и смахнула в данном случае уже слёзы радости, так как перед моим взором всплыло паникующее лицо мужчины. Я легко коснулась её рукава, а затем — пояса. Бирюзовая ткань на ощупь была словно тончайший шёлк.

«Удивительно, как он не порвался при надевании.» — По тому, как плотно костюмы облегали по-разному стройные и не лишённые красоты тела женщин, было трудно понять процесс примерки.

— Гарри всё время был каким-то странным, — наигранно вздохнула женщина, — и вообще, я просто посчитала, что хотя бы таким образом мне удастся отцепить вас обеих друг от друга. А то Донна никогда бы тогда не сумела вовремя переодеться, — я смущённо опустила взгляд на костюм Рози, делая вид, что узор на её плече меня безумно заинтересовал.

— Тань, перестань уже с этим, — тихий, но с каким-то неизвестным мне тембром, голос заставил меня обернуться и посмотреть на Шеридан, которая уже натягивала рукава своего тёмно-синего, почти чёрного костюма. Я постаралась как можно более незаметно осмотреть женщину передо мной. Но явно в этом не преуспела, так как я услышала произнесённое мною тихое: «Вау…»

Донна выглядела просто сногсшибательно. Свободно висящий низ штанов, плотно облегающая ноги и бёдра ткань, на которых притаился похожий на Танин ремень. Талия, которая была обычно скрыта свободным джинсовым комбинезоном, была не только подчёркнута, но и явно слегка сдавлена костюмом.  
Хотя, пока тот лежал на диване, никакого корсета или особой ткани я не заметила. Длинный V-образный вырез очерчивал грудь и придавал ей немного больший объём.  
До этого сцепленные сзади заколкой волосы спускались мелкими волнами по правому плечу и открывали посторонним взгляд на длинную, так и манящую провести по ней и за ушком подушечками пальцев, шею.

Я прикусила нижнюю губу и, сглотнув, подняла взгляд на Донну, которая также не отрываясь смотрела на меня. По её лицу я ничего не могла понять. Почему в книгах люди могут сразу понять, что написано у других на лице или о чём они думают? Иногда, конечно, и вправду всё «написано на лице», но сейчас… Я в растерянности.

— Для меня такого не найдётся? — Выйдя спустя время из некого оцепенения, поинтересовалась я у Тани и слегка повернула к ней голову, но всё также не отрывая взгляд от Донны передо мной.

Не то чтобы я собиралась такое когда-нибудь носить, но на память взять себе такой сувенир точно хотелось бы.

— Не думаю, — рассмеялась Таня, осматривая себя со всех сторон и проверяя, чтобы всё сидело аккуратно, — Ладно девушки, насмотрелись, наобщались… Донна, выгоняй свою даму ко всем, и пойдём. Поговорите потом. Твоя дочь ждёт, — я не смогла удержаться и фыркнула, закатывая глаза к потолку и качая головой.

— Никуда меня выгонять не надо. Сама дойду, — обняв каждую из женщин и прошептав на ухо Шеридан «спасибо», выскользнула из комнаты, чтобы присоединиться к основному празднованию внизу и воочию насладиться выступлением легендарной группы Динамос.

Сказать, что я была поражена и очарована, — значит ничего не сказать. Хотя я тоже не смогла сдержать смешка, когда они пели без музыки и ждали, пока её включат. Выглядело жутко мило. И пусть Донна и в соло звучала прекрасно, но втроём… Это было просто великолепно.

Единственное, что меня слегка напрягло, я даже сама не поняла почему, — это когда Донна в какой-то момент начала бросать взгляд куда-то вбок. Посмотрев туда же, я увидела всех троих отцов Софи, которые также смотрели на сцену. С мужчиной по центру я ещё не общалась и даже не встречалась, а значится — это был Сэм.

Я прикусила губу. Не знаю почему, но во мне возникло лёгкое чувство неприязни к нему, хотя я знала, что человек он хороший и вроде бы желает Донне только лучшего… Но я не могла ничего с собой поделать. Я…

— Ревную, — в шоке прошептала я. Моргнув пару раз, я перевела взгляд с мужчины на свои сцепленные в замок руки. «Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт. Всё очень-очень плохо. У меня-то ведь на это никаких прав-то и нет… Так: вдох-выдох. Спокойствие. Только спокойствие.» — Я тяжело задышала и закрыла глаза. Как будто мне потрясений на сегодня не хватало.

Зато я поняла, что к встрече с последним бывшим женщины я оказалась не готова. Может, потому что понимала, что это единственный из отцов Софи, с которым у меня может возникнуть конкуренция за внимание Донны. А я этого не переношу и никогда не переносила. И это очень плохо.  
Сделав ещё несколько вздохов, я постаралась успокоить своё бешено стучащее в груди сердце и отгородиться от осознания того, что Сэм сейчас так же, как и я, без ума от Донны.

Почувствовав лёгкий толчок в плечо, я подняла голову с вопросом в глазах. На меня с лёгким беспокойством косилась Софи, спрашивая одними губами «Всё ли в порядке?». Я с благодарностью кивнула и посмотрела на Донну, которая смотрела на нас. Я улыбнулась и снова почувствовала необъяснимую лёгкость и спокойствие, когда белокурая красавица широко нам улыбнулась и подмигнула. Мы с Софи одновременно захихикали, взяв друг друга за руку.

Удивительно, как Донна умудрялась такими, самыми обычными жестами и словами успокаивать мою побитую нервную систему.

Донна продолжила петь, уже не отрывая от нас взгляда, и я, наверное, перестала дышать, так как через какое-то время почувствовала, что просто задыхаюсь от всех переполнявших меня эмоций. Наверно, потому, что я видела некий скрытый смысл там, где его наверняка и не было:

«So, I’ll be there when you arrive.  
The sight of you will prove to me I’m still alive.  
And when you take me in your arms and hold me tight.  
I know it’s gonna mean so much tonight…»

Прикусив губу, я улыбнулась, наблюдая за тем, как позитивная энергия так и рвётся из женщины наружу. Повернув голову к Софи, я заметила, что по её лицу стекают слёзы счастья. Почувствовав некую сырость возле глаз, я подняла пальцы к глазам и стёрла набежавшие слёзы.

Когда песня закончилась, Софи тут же подбежала к Донне, обнимая и благодаря за такое волшебное выступление. Я с улыбкой наблюдала за ними, чувствуя очередную возникшую горечь из-за своего прошлого.

Ведь у меня де-факто теперь-то и родителей нет, чтобы поддержать или устроить такой замечательный номер на моей свадьбе. Не то чтобы они вообще умели петь или даже танцевать и не то чтобы я планировала в ближайшем будущем бежать под венец… Просто некоторые вещи до меня, оказывается, слишком медленно доходят, да и не задумывалась я об этом сильно. Но сейчас, смотря на такое яркое проявление родительской любви и заботы, я поняла, что, несмотря на всю мою браваду и заявления, что прошлое пусть остаётся в прошлом, я скучала. Безумно.

Когда я увидела, что Донна с Таней и Рози удалились переодеться в более удобную одежду, а другие девушки накинулись на бедных мужчин, я решила ненадолго удалиться, чтобы привести себя в порядок и уже без задних мыслей насладиться вечеринкой.

Но вместо этого я каким-то чёртом набрела на то место, где общались Софи с Сэмом. Я не могла разглядеть наверняка, так как стояла в тени прохода за спиной Софи, но Сэм явно держал в руках рисунок Софи и интересовался, почему она не развивает этот навык.

Я удивлённо приподняла брови. «Почему за всё наше, по ощущениям, долгое, а на самом деле мимолётное знакомство это не всплывало в разговорах? Ведь она видела, что я рисую, почему никогда не присоединялась?» Но моё внимание привлекла не эта фраза.

— Неужели ты об этом мечтаешь? Управлять гостиницей с Донной?

— Ну она же одна совсем не справится! — Я не знаю почему, но эта фраза меня задела. Я невольно сделала пару шагов вперёд, выходя на свет.

— Я не думаю, что это так, Соф, — тихо произнесла я, привлекая к себе внимание и девушки, и мужчины, который явно собирался ей что-то ответить. Софи резко ко мне обернулась, и я заметила по её сцепленным и немного дрожащим рукам, что она сильно нервничает.

— А, Лилс, это ты, — она выдохнула, — я на секунду испугалась, что это мама.

— Прости, я, наверное, не вовремя, — я скосила глаза на присевшего на краешке стены и молчавшего Сэма. Он пристально посмотрел на меня, но я бросила лишь короткий ответный взгляд и, кивнув в приветствии, повернулась обратно к младшей Шеридан.

— Нет, что ты, — она слегка сжала в знак благодарности мои скрещенные на груди руки, — мне всё равно надо вернуться к девочкам. Это всё-таки моя вечеринка… — Я ободряюще ей улыбнулась и, расцепив руки, обняла девушку и прошептала ей на ухо: — Твоя мама куда сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Иначе как она, по-твоему, справлялась, пока тебя не было и пока ты была маленьким дьяволёнком, приносящим домой всяких «удавов».

— Она тебе и про это рассказала? — С едва заметной истерикой в голосе воскликнула девушка и рассмеялась. Я отстранилась кивнула, не сдерживая широкой улыбки на лице.

— Она мне и фотографии показывала, — я не могла не добавить этого. «Почему это так забавно с одной стороны, а с другой — так смущает? Без понятия.»

— Господи…

— Не совсем он, но да… Ладно, больше не буду. Зато ты теперь хотя бы выглядишь как подобает без одного дня невесте. Хотя, думаю, один бокальчик не помешает, — я подмигнула девушке и отступила немного назад, давая ей возможность пройти обратно. Так как до этого я всё ещё фактически перекрывала дорогу.

— Хорошо. Недурная идея, — она почти точь-в-точь, как и её мать, подняла руку с указательным пальцем вверх, — Спасибо тебе, Лилиан. И да, не переживай о том, о чём думала недавно. Последуй своему собственному совету и выпей что-нибудь.

— Обязательно, — я усмехнулась. Без напитка или даже нескольких я сегодня вряд ли усну. Слишком богатый на потрясения день.

— Пока, Сэм, думаю, ещё сегодня увидимся, — махнув молчавшему брюнету рукой, Софи быстро скрылась между двух мелких построек, через которые пролегал путь до основной площади отеля, где и проходило основное веселье. Проводив подругу взглядом, я повернулась с тяжёлым вздохом к мужчине.

Пожав плечами на вопросительный взгляд мужчины и поджав губы, я выдохнула и закрыла глаза.

«Что ж. Время познакомиться и с третьим бывшим Донны. Который, в отличие от других, до сих пор без ума от неё. Только при этом ему почему-то не хватило ни сил, ни совести приехать раньше. Насколько сильная это тогда любовь? Какой смысл…» — Я прервала саму же себя, чтобы не начать тут же, при Кармайкле, накручивать себя, — «сначала пообщаемся и узнаем вас, мистер, а там уже поймём, что нам с вами делать…»

Я села недалеко от него на стену и так же, как и мужчина, подняла голову наверх, где были слышны приглушённые голоса неразлучной троицы. Услышав тихий голос Донны, что-то отвечающий подругам, я улыбнулась. Даже тогда, не направленный на меня, он успокаивал.

— Лилиан Дарлинг, местный главный герой мифов и легенд современной Греции, — не то чтобы я хвасталась этим, но хоть какой-то плюс можно извлечь из данной ситуации.

— Интересно… — Брюнет прищурил глаза, слегка наклоняя голову вбок и внимательно оглядывая меня с ног до головы, — Ты одна из подруг Софи?

Повернув голову к мужчине и улыбнувшись, я покачала головой: нисколько не удивилась вопросу. Что ж, у нас ведь совпадает возрастной диапазон, да и для него я явно хорошо знаю и её саму, и её мать… Так что всё логично. Хотя я всё равно считала Соф своей одной из немногих подруг. Просто я не думаю, что это именно то, о чём интересовался Сэм.

— Донны, — борясь с ухмылкой на лице, я наблюдала за вздёрнутыми бровями мужчины, — А я, понимаю, представления не заслуживаю? — Склонив голову к левому плечу, я внимательно окинула его взглядом.

Не красавчик, но и не урод. Высокий и явно занимается спортом. Одевается просто, но стильно. Что ж, в каком-то смысле я могу понять Донну — что её могло в нём зацепить. Приятные глаза и тёплый баритон… Может быть, в другой жизни я сама бы не отказалась с ним встречаться, но не сейчас.

— Сэм Кармайкл, — он протянул мне руку, и я пожала с лёгкой заминкой, — Не думаю, что про меня ты слышала.

— Ой, прошу, — я всё-таки не удержалась и ехидно усмехнулась, слегка пихая брюнета локтем, стараясь сгладить своё не самое дружелюбное поведение, — Конечно, она мне не рассказывала всю историю вашего знакомства и всего остального, но основное я знаю, — мужчина повернулся всем телом ко мне.

— Откуда? Почему даже Софи не знала? — Я закатила глаза и махнула рукой.

«Мужчина, вы не поверите, но и она знала. Точнее, узнала из одного небезызвестного дневника.» — Подняв взгляд к звёздам, я вздохнула.

— Спроси у любого. У той же Софи. Мне уже чертовски надоело пересказывать одно и то же. Одно и то же, — уперевшись локтями о колени и положив подбородок на свои руки, я бросила боковой взгляд на молчавшего мужчину, — она же упоминала обо мне? — Потому что это было довольно странно, что Билл знал больше, чем остальные. Может, Соф отдельно с ним ещё раз подняла эту тему?

— Только то, что ты здесь недавно и с тобой связана какая-та интересная история.

— Мда, краткость — сестра таланта, — я выпрямилась, запустила руку к себе в волосы и почесала затылок, — Что ж, буду тогда тоже краткой. Будет интересно, поспрашивай других… Чуть меньше месяца назад меня сюда перенесло неведомой силой, — я наигранно вскинула руки к небу и закатила глаза. На недоверчивый взгляд мужчины и усмехнулась, и покачала головой, — Не спрашивай, сами все без понятия. С тех пор живу и помогаю здесь с отелем Донне. Когда вернусь туда, откуда перенесло и вернусь ли вообще — без понятия. Вот и вся история.

— Эм, — мужчина потёр лоб и скептически на меня посмотрел. Я развела руки в стороны.

— Не веришь мне, спроси Донну, она там была, когда я свалилась ей на голову. Фигурально. Точнее, почти что буквально. Да, без разницы, — я махнула рукой, — Только, как уже сказала Софи, подожди, пока она немного выпьет. Мне бы тоже сначала потребовалось подкрепиться перед встречей с бывшим, который ещё так внезапно объявился. Да ещё так не вовремя, — я встала и прогнулась в спине, краем глаза замечая Рози с Донной на балконе, которые уже переоделись в не такую обтягивающую одежду. Сделав вид, что не заметила их, я повернулась обратно к мужчине, который также встал.

— Я не думаю, что…

— Да-да, ваши дела меня не касаются. Так, думаю, мне пора вернуться на вечеринку. Да и тебе советую, а то, боюсь, Билл с Гарри не встретят рассвет. Когда я уходила, девушки были довольно… м-м-м энергичны, — я усмехнулась и, убрав руки в карманы своего чёрного с узором папоротника платья, направилась обратно на площадь, где уже вовсю танцевали другие. По тихим шагам сзади меня я предположила, что Сэм решил последовать моему примеру.

— Прости, я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так резко, — я бросила взгляд на мужчину и склонила голову к плечу, принимая его извинение. Тяжело вздохнув и попрощавшись с брюнетом, я направилась к бару.

Ну, я смогла отвлечься от других своих проблем. Не совсем так, как планировала сначала. Но тоже ничего. Зато знакомство со всеми родственниками наконец-то завершилось.

От мыслей же о бывшем Донны меня отвлёк другой бывший. Точнее, то, как Гарри, прячась от взбесившихся девушек, прополз под столами и с помощью подоспевшей Софи встал. Когда зашёл разговор об отцовстве, я сделала вид, что меня здесь нет и вообще — коктейль такой вкусный. «Ммммм…» Хотя шокированное лицо Гарри меня повеселило. Что ж, это уже не моё дело — кто из них отец блондинки — так что и лезть никуда не буду. Буду наблюдать.

Я перевела взгляд с Гарри, у которого по лицу можно было читать, как крутятся шестерёнки в его голове, и посмотрела в толпу. По центру, на столе, под которым недавно прополз Гарри, танцевали Софи с Биллом и явно о чём-то говорили. Спустя какое-то время ушёл, а точнее, сбежал блондин, а за ним и младшая Шеридан. «Очередной разговор с родителем о его возможном отцовстве…»

Спустя какое-то время и, наверное, мой второй коктейль вдруг раздались сначала вздохи, а затем счастливые визги девушек. Я и Гарри, который всё также сидел за барным столом, посмотрели, куда и все. К девушкам прибежали все их парни и друзья в масках, которые в другом месте отмечали со Скаем мальчишник.

«Что же, вечеринка набирает обороты.» — допив залпом свой коктейль, я решила: а почему бы и нет? Почему бы ещё немного и не потанцевать. Отправиться на боковую ещё всегда успею.

И меня тут же затянуло в круговорот танцующих тел. Песня, под которую мы танцевали, была просто великолепна, хотя названия я не могла на тот момент точно вспомнить. Вроде «Voulez-vous» или что-то похожее. Да и зачем вспоминать, когда можно вообще не думать, просто отдаваться ритму и повторять за другими простые в исполнении, тем не менее красивые движения.

— Всё хорошо? — Я распахнула до того закрытые глаза и с удивлением увидела перед собой Донну в шикарном тёмно-синем платье с глубоким декольте, на который я лишний раз старалась не опускать взгляд, иначе просто не смогу больше ни о чём думать.  
Широко улыбнувшись, я кивнула, внимательно разглядывая женщину перед собой, стараясь запомнить этот божественный облик: на лице минимум косметики, почти полностью распущенные волнистые волосы с одной заколкой возле уха, красивые, но неброские серёжки… И шикарное платье.

— Привет, — прошептала я одними губами, понимая, что в таком шуме она и обычный голос не услышит. Она повторила моё движение и сделала шаг мне навстречу, а я — назад. Затем вслед за всеми я положила правую руку ей на талию, а она — на моё плечо. Опустив и подняв обе руки, каждая из нас сделала круг вокруг своей оси. Когда надо было сделать шаг друг другу навстречу, я подмигнула женщине, — оказывается, ты не только выглядишь, но ещё и поёшь как ангел.

Я засмеялась, когда она легонько хлопнула меня по руке и отступила на пару шагов. Светловолосая красавица схватила меня за руку, притягивая обратно и закручивая сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. Когда же она отступила, то её подхватила другая пара, слегка опуская, а затем подталкивая назад, прямо ко мне в руки.

— Хорошо, ты ещё и танцуешь просто божественно, — я счастливо откинула голову назад. Я чувствовала небывалую лёгкость и подъём на душе, словно я летаю по небу.

— Это получилось случайно, — явно имея в виду недавнее движение, проворчала Донна с такой же улыбкой, сразу давая понять, что она, наоборот, чрезвычайно довольна тем, как всё получилось.

— Может, тогда и меня научишь случайно так танцевать? — Я подмигнула и сделала пару шагов сначала в одну сторону, а затем в другую, так как все пары выстроились в круг.

Но прежде чем Донна успела ответить на мой последний вопрос, все, кто был во внутреннем круге, включая меня, положили руки друг другу на плечи. Люди во внешнем повторили за нами и следующие два круга за ними — тоже.  
И мы пошли по кругу в правую сторону, иногда слегка приседая под ритм песни. Потом в обратную сторону, и мне удалось переброситься мимолётной улыбкой с Донной, прежде чем нас снова закружило. Затем все круги развернулись в одну сторону, где по центру танцевали Софи со Скаем.  
Я с улыбкой наблюдала за ними первые пару мгновений, но когда голова начала кружиться от быстро сменяющейся картинки, то я просто закрыла глаза и позволила своему телу полностью отдаться музыке.

Когда песня закончилась, я обняла счастливую Софи и, перемигнувшись со Скаем, откланялась. В баре меня ожидала передышка в обществе какого-нибудь прохладительного напитка.

Протерев вспотевшие лицо ладонями, я села на ближайший свободный стул и, откинувшись на притаившийся рядом столб, закрыла глаза, потягивая Пина-Коладу через трубочку.

— Ммм. Прекрасно, — я начала слегка покачиваться и подтаптывать ногой в такт музыке. А она была просто шикарная. «Почему на дискотеках не играют больше такие, м?»

— Привет, Лилс, могу я выпросить у тебя танец, — Я лениво приоткрыла сначала один глаз, а затем другой. Пройдясь взглядом по человеку, прервавшему моё бессовестное наслаждение вечером, я поняла, что это был Джордж, хороший друг Ская, с которым я пересекалась пару раз на пляже.

Я прищурила глаза и отпила ещё немного коктейля, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Мне одновременно хотелось потанцевать ещё и уйти к себе в комнату. И при этом не хотелось давать ложную надежду парню, которому я явно нравилась.

— Один, — я соскочила со стула, слегка покачнувшись. Поставив бокал на стойку, я протянула парню руку, за которую брюнет тут же потащил меня в самый центр. Я рассмеялась и схватила его за вторую руку, тут же после этого поднимая обе к небу. Не успела я опомниться и понять, что происходит, как каким-то образом зависла над землёй.

— Отпусти, — я не могла сдержать смех, растрёпывая кудрявые каштановые волосы парня, — Я тяжёлая. Поставь, — я опустила свои руки ему на плечи. Сделав оборот вокруг нашей оси, он наконец-то поставил меня на землю.

— Нормальная ты, — усмехнулся парень, притягивая меня к себе и кружа меня уже на земле. Я не знаю, что должно было быть в этих коктейлях, но я не могла скрыть неудержимый смех и широкую улыбку на лице. Которая немного спала, когда я заметила танцующих рядом Донну с Сэмом. Я тут же перевела взгляд обратно на Джорджа и постаралась расслабиться.

«У меня нет никакого права на ревность. Никакого.» — Повторяла я про себя очередную мантру. Но уже не чувствовала того одушевления, что было до этого.

— Лилс? — Парень слегка сжал мои ладони, притягивая к себе. Я положила руки ему на плечи. Мы по очереди сделали пару шагов взад-вперёд. Я улыбнулась парню, показывая, что всё в порядке. Он притянул меня чуть ближе к себе и посмотрел мне в глаза с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. Затем его взгляд слегка опустился, а затем вернулся к глазам.

«Чёрт. Ненавижу такие ситуации.»

— Лилс, ты… — я остановила его, положив руки ему на грудь, мягко отстраняя. Стараясь как можно ярче показать, что мне жаль, что выходит так, я грустно улыбнулась.

— Прости, но нет, Джордж. Я не могу.

— Я понимаю. Что ж, танец дотанцуем? — Кивнув с благодарностью другу Ская, я положила руки ему обратно на плечи.

«Раз говоришь одному нет, говори другому да.»

Когда песня наконец-то закончилась, я попрощалась с Джорджем и, бросив взгляд на спину Донны, направилась уже не в бар, а к себе в комнату. Если выпью сегодня что-нибудь ещё, то голова завтра будет обязательно болеть. А мне не нужно завтра похмелье.

Я тихо и с удовольствием вздохнула, когда зашла в прохладу здания. Музыка и голоса теперь звучали приглушённо и доносились лишь из открытых окон. Поднявшись на второй этаж, я направилась к себе за пижамой с полотенцем, чтобы принять освежающий душ после довольно жаркого вечера, где я открыла много нового для себя. Включая то, что я, оказывается, могу вполне прилично двигаться под музыку и не наступать моим партнёрам на ноги.

Я улыбнулась, вспоминая, насколько прекрасно это ощущалось: танцевать вместе с Донной, наблюдать, насколько сильно она может отдаваться музыке. Без разницы, поёт она или танцует под неё. Вернувшись к себе в комнату и повесив платье в шкаф, а полотенце — в мою личную маленькую ванную, я забралась в кровать.

Зевнув и устроившись поудобней, я закрыла глаза, думая, что, наверное, засну моментально, как обычно происходит, если я выпиваю что-нибудь алкогольное перед сном. Но этот предатель ни в какую не шёл. В голову лезли самые разные мысли, и сколько бы я ни пыталась абстрагироваться от них, ничего не получалось. А думать обо всём, что всплыло за сегодня: «Нет, упасите!»

Откинув одеяло и поднявшись, я подошла к комоду, на котором лежало несколько книг, позаимствованных мною у Софи с Донной. Взяв самую верхнюю, я вернулась в кровать, где включила ночник и, подложив обе свои подушки под спину, открыла книгу. Это оказалась фэнтезийная книга про апокалипсис и приключения ангела с демоном: «Благие Знамения». Я слышала про эту книгу и уже знала от некоторых знакомых основной сюжет, но до чтения руки никогда так и не доходили.

Протерев глаза и отпив немного от стоящего на тумбочке стакана воды, я открыла первую главу, посмеявшись вначале на театральным перечислении персонажей. Почесав шею, я погрузилась в новый, ещё не изведанный мною мир.

***

Приоткрыв глаза, я с прищуром огляделась. Протерев глаза, я слегка привстала и услышала тихий стук. Найдя взглядом источник звука, я увидела, что моё ночное чтиво теперь покоится на полу. Наклонившись вниз, я подняла книгу, но теперь на пол свалились уже мои очки, которые до этого лежали у меня на груди.  
С тяжёлым вздохом я подняла и их тоже и положила обе вещи на ночной столик. Убрав лишнюю подушку из-под спины, я легла обратно и закрыла глаза.

За окном было всё ещё темно, а значит, я не так уж и давно задремала за чтением книги. Хорошо хоть ночник умудрилась выключить. Пусть на улице всё ещё слышались тихие голоса, но музыки уже не было.

«Значит, основное веселье уже закончилось…» — Сонно подумала я и широко зевнула. Но тут же пришлось проснуться, так как я услышала негромкий стук в дверь, который меня явно и разбудил в первую очередь.

Зевнув ещё раз, я вернулась в сидячую позицию и, включив ночник, нацепила на нос очки. Слегка потянувшись и зевнув для верности ещё раза два, я встала с кровати и поправила задравшуюся футболку.

— Да? — Удивившись тому, насколько мой собственный голос показался мне хриплым, я прокашлялась и с удивлением уставилась на моего ночного гостя, — Донна? — Мои брови невольно взлетели на лоб.

Я с удивлением осмотрела немного взволнованную женщину перед собой, которая просто смотрела на меня, то открывая, то закрывая рот, явно хотя что-то сказать, но не решаясь.

— Входи? — Я открыла дверь шире и отступила в сторону. Когда же она, немного помявшись, зашла, я закрыла дверь и повернулась к ней с вопросом на лице. Скрестив руки на груди и оперевшись спиной о дверь, я приготовилась слушать. Тяжело вздохнув и присев на краешек кровати, Донна посмотрела на меня, и у меня что-то ёкнуло внутри. Такой беззащитной и ранимой выглядела женщина передо мной. «Почти как вчера.»

— Что случилось? — Я подошла к ней и, присев рядом на корточки, взяла её руки в свои.

— Ничего. И всё одновременно. День оказался слишком богатым на потрясения…

— И не говори, — я легонько сжала её руки в своих и слабо улыбнулась, стараясь молча выразить свою поддержку. Только мне тут же пришлось выпустить одну из её рук, чтобы прикрыть рот, когда очередной зевок вырвался наружу, — Прости, — произнесла я.

— Нет, это я должна извиняться. Я ведь наверняка тебя разбудила. Я не подумала…

— Донна, не переживай. Ты можешь приходить ко мне в любое время дня и ночи, если тебе нужна моя помощь, — я встала и размяла немного затёкшие ноги и поясницу, — и раз ты уже здесь, может расскажешь, что тебя тревожит? — Поинтересовалась я из ванной, куда удалилась, чтобы умыться.

— Я… я, наверное, пойду и дам тебе поспать, — спустя минуту молчания проговорила женщина, вставая с кровати, и направилась к двери. Я со скепсисом на лице наклонила голову чуть-чуть вперёд и к левому плечу. Закатив глаза и покачав головой, я подошла к женщине и, взяв её за запястье, подвела к кровати.

— Устраивайся. Раз уж пришла и разбудила, — я усмехнулась на её виноватое выражение лица, — то будь добра, расскажи, зачем ты совершила такое адское преступление, — я устроилась со своей правой стороны в ожидании женщины, которая, немного помявшись, легла слева от меня. Повернувшись к ней лицом, я улыбнулась и на мгновение закрыла глаза. Осознавая, насколько это прекрасно ощущалось — просто лежать рядом с ней.

— Сэм…

«Ну вот. И вся прелесть мгновения к чертям. Донна Шеридан, умеете же вы подбирать момент…» — Я вопросительно подняла брови, ожидая продолжения.

— Я думала, что после слов Софи, что она всё знает, и после нашего с тобой разговора мне будет проще снова пересечься с ним… Но я всё равно оказалась не готова, — тяжело вздохнув, она посмотрела в потолок и убрала упавшие ей на лицо светлые пряди волос.

— А мне показалось, наоборот, — эти слова вырвались против моей воли. Я прикусила нижнюю губу. Повернувшись в другую сторону, я взяла стакан с водой и сделала несколько глотков. Вернувшись в прежнее положение, я увидела, что Донна тоже повернулась в мою сторону и задумчиво на меня смотрела.

— Тебе показалось, — она улыбнулась и подложила руку под голову.

— Ну, я не знаю, что мне надо сказать, — я пожала плечами. Давать советы, как вести себя с бывшим? Нет, спасибо. И явно у кого-то свыше наточен зуб на меня, раз я попадаю в такие ситуации.

— А я не знаю, что мне со всем этим делать. С ним, с другими, хотя Рози явно заинтересовала Билла… — Я издала тихий смешок, вспоминая, как последняя ни на секунду не упускала мужчину из вида, — Я переживаю за Софи, боюсь её отпускать…

— И она боится оставить тебя одну, — я взяла лежащую поверх одеяла руку женщины, — Соф точно так же переживает, что ты не справишься без неё. Интересно, в кого она такая пошла? — Подмигнув женщине, я с удовольствием отметила, что часть её напряжения ушла.

— Уж явно не в кого-то из отцов, — она рассмеялась и, тихо вздохнув, высвободила свою руку и потёрла ею глаза. Затем, коснувшись моего плеча, прошептала: — Спасибо. Я не знаю, чтобы я без тебя делала, — положив свою руку поверх её у себя на плече, я улыбнулась.

— Не знаю, пошла бы к Тане? Эй, — тихо воскликнула я, когда она несильно сдавила моё плечо, — Ну откуда мне знать… А… — Покачав головой на пронзительный взгляд женщины, я добавила, — Во-первых, насколько я помню, там ничего из этого не показывалось, так как в мюзикле, а это был именно он, уделяется мало внимания внутренним переживаниям, так как кому будет интересно на это смотреть. А во-вторых, мы же договаривались…

— Ты как всегда права, — тяжело вздохнула Донна и убрала руку с моего плеча, — просто иногда кажется, что будет гораздо проще, если будешь знать будущее, — она легла обратно на спину и, подтянув одеяло, закрыла глаза.

— Ну… Так, я вообще-то тоже бываю неправа и совершаю ошибки. И обычно всё как раз наоборот. Не зря же говорят: «меньше знаешь — крепче спишь».

— Всегда так, — фыркнула женщина рядом со мной, заставляя тем самым моё лицо расплыться в улыбке, — И да, — она приоткрыла один глаз, — Таня уже спит без задних ног, а Рози… гуляет, — мы вместе тихо рассмеялись.

— А потом они говорят, что только молодые разгуливают допоздна, — я закатила глаза и с усмешкой посмотрела на поджавшую губы Шеридан. Но спустя какое-то мгновение уже и сама женщина издала тихий смешок.

— Боже, — она взъерошила свои соломенные волосы, — я не знаю, как это у тебя получается, но мне вечно хочется улыбнуться: без разницы, какую ерунду ты несёшь.

— У меня также… Эй! Давай без оскорблений, — я легонько толкнула её кулаком в плечо, — Хотя согласна, иногда бывают случаи… — Она улыбнулась и прищурила глаза:

— А ты тогда без рукоприкладства. Ну, вот видишь, снова, — она указала на своё лицо.

— Я не виновата, что я настолько шикарна…

— И скромна, — она вскинула брови.

— И скромна, — я кивнула и, пододвинувшись чуть поближе и устраиваясь у неё под боком, обняла женщину, — спасибо, что терпишь меня. И если я своим присутствием и своими бессмысленными словами могу заставить тебя улыбнуться, когда тебе плохо, я с удовольствием останусь здесь навсегда, — Я замерла и перестала дышать, боясь, что, может быть, я сказала что-то лишнее, так как почувствовала, что Шеридан слегка напряглась. Спустя пару мгновений я почувствовала лёгкое прикосновение руки к своим волосам.

— Хорошо, — раздался едва слышный шёпот у меня над головой, заставляя всё моё тело покрыться мурашками.

«Я, наверное, умерла…» —подумала я и издала довольный вздох, расслабляясь и касаясь мирно лежащей левой руки женщины. Думать и говорить не хотелось. Слишком уютным и прекрасным казался этот момент. Каким бы тяжёлым ни был день, ночь его с лихвой окупала.

Начав легонько водить подушечками пальцев по ладони Донны, я стала тихо напевать всплывшую в голове мелодию:

— О, песочник, сон подари.  
Мечту, что будет прекрасней других.  
Дай губы ей нежнее, чем розы.  
Скажи ей, что она не одинока…

Я не знаю, как это вообще работает, но я начала засыпать под своё собственное бормотание. Может, всему виной рука, которая едва заметно почёсывала меня за ухом. А может, то, что в конце мою утихающую колыбельную подхватил другой негромкий и мелодичный голос:

— Знаешь, так долго одна.  
Ни для кого я не была своя.  
Молю, песочник, помоги  
И волшебный сон подари…

***

Когда я открыла глаза на следующее утро, то отметила, что солнце висело ещё не сильно высоко, а значит, сегодня я не проспала лишние часы. И чувствовала себя, на удивление, лучше, чем вчера.

Потянувшись и зевнув пару раз, я встала с кровати, разминая всё тело, которое требовало немедленных действий. Присев пару раз и помахав руками, я направилась в ванную. Сегодняшний день обещал быть очень долгим.

За всеми хлопотами я даже сама не заметила, как вдруг оказалась в небольшой процессии рядом с Софи, которую посадили на милейшего ослика. Спереди с нею шла Донна, они о чём-то тихо переговаривались. За ними шли подруги невесты. Я же притаилась в конце рядом с Фрэнком, Марией и ещё парой близких знакомых семьи.

Когда же мы остановились перед самой церквушкой на холме и Соф сняли с осла, я подошла к девушке, которая стала мне хорошей подругой за последние недели, и обняла её. Смахнув набежавшие на глаза слёзы и улыбнувшись, я отступила в сторону.

— Выглядишь, будто идёшь разить на повал, — я прижала руку к сердцу, изобразив, что в него попала стрела.

— Смотри, чтобы мама не услышала, а то не видать меня сегодня Скаю, — она подмигнула и повернулась к подошедшей Донне, которая до этого стояла недалеко от входа и о чём-то беседовала с Сэмом.

— Ээээ… Что? — Моя челюсть не совсем красиво отвисла, — Как одно следует из другого? — С прищуром поинтересовалась я у белокурой девушки, уже готовясь пойти вытряхнуть из неё ответы на свои вопросы. Но Софи повезло избежать своей участи, так как подошедшая к нам Донна махнула рукой священнику, что они готовы.

— Твоё место во втором левом ряду. Рядом с Рози, — повернувшись ко мне, произнесла Донна. Молча кивнув, я отправилась на своё место.

С самого утра, когда я проснулась уже без Донны, мне так и не удалось с ней пересечься, хотя, казалось бы, маленький городок. Гостиница и то меньше. Но нет. Мне оставалось лишь надеяться, что у неё всё в порядке, и если она меня и избегает, то скоро всё вернётся на круги своя. Потому что почти целый день без хотя бы мимолётного разговора с Донной дался мне нелегко. Да мне даже обычного приветствия хватило. Удивительно, насколько быстро можно привыкнуть к присутствию человека рядом с тобой и при этом даже не заметить этого.

Когда днём до меня только дошла эта мысль, я перепугалась и попыталась вспомнить, что я такого могла натворить или сказать. Но ничего, кроме разговора перед сном, в голову не приходило. Да и Донна, вроде, не высказала тогда ничего и не ушла. Ведь место рядом со мною было всё ещё слегка тёплым, давая понять, что женщина проснулась незадолго до меня.

Приняв тогда верное решение — не сильно переживать по этому поводу и сосредоточиться на других делах — я сэкономила на своих нервах. Тем более, может, Донна и взаправду была занята делами по горло, а я тут накручиваю себя всяким…

Перекинувшись парой фраз с Рози, сидевшей справа от меня, я наконец-то смогла немного расслабиться и постараться насладиться красивым действием. Если мне изменяла память, а она ой как изменяла мне в последнее время, Софи должна передумать. Гарри, Билл и Сэм должны будут одновременно признаться, что они отцы Соф, а последний — ещё и сделать предложение Донне. Не то чтобы мне хотелось наблюдать. Но если это сделает женщину счастливее…

Но всё произошло как обычно. То есть не по плану. Не знаю, как мне удалось удержать свою нижнюю челюсть от встречи с полом, но тихий вздох скрыть не удалось. Не сильно осознавая, что вокруг меня творится, я подскочила со своего места и рванула к Софи, которая стояла рядом с мамой в растерянности.

Подхватив её и Ская под руки, я отвела их в угол церквушки к пианино и быстро начала шептать:

— Софи, я понимаю, что свадьба — это очень тяжёлый и ответственный шаг в жизни и что ты, может быть, не готова… Я понимаю твоё желание немного оттянуть этот момент и просто уехать в путешествие со Скаем, но я прошу, — я взяла руки девушки в свои и постаралась заглянуть Софи в глаза, что никак не выходило, так как девушка продолжала смотреть в пол.

Я бросила немного беспомощный взгляд на Ская, прося у парня поддержки. Слегка склонив голову, он пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что ничего не может сделать в данной ситуации.

— Соф, — тепло произнесла я и, выпустив одну её руку, приподняла её голову за подбородок, — Ты переживаешь за маму. Ты не хочешь оставлять её одну. И ты хочешь иметь кого-то в её и в твоей жизни, кто бы стал тебе отцом. Но ты не должна обижаться на Донну за то, что она отказа…

— Ты не понимаешь! — Заметив, что пара сидящих неподалёку гостей внимательно за ними наблюдают, блондинка понизила голос, — Тебе, может, и наплевать на свою семью, которую ты оставила, но мне нет.

— Софи! — Удивлённо воскликнул почти жених, притягивая девушку к себе и крепко обнимая.

— Ауч, — я специально наиграно-драматично приложила ладонь к сердцу, стараясь хоть как-то разбавить обстановку и успокоить тяжело забившееся в груди сердце. К горлу подкатили слёзы, но я постаралась улыбнуться. Хотя когда я снова заговорила, то даже я сама смогла уловить маленькую дрожь в голосе, — это было больно, Соф. И как бы я ни хотела на тебя обидеться, я не могу, — я обхватила себя руками и отвернулась. Моё внимание привлекла небольшая группа из всех трёх отцов и трёх подруг, которые что-то активно между собой обсуждали.

— Если я этого не показываю, то не значит, что я об этом не думаю. Даже если я об этом не думаю, это не значит, что я об этом забыла, — я повернулась назад и посмотрела на Соф в руках брюнета, — И да, я тебя, как никто, прекрасно понимаю. Ты никогда не видела отца и жила одна, а тут выпала такая возможность… Но я хочу раскрыть тебе тайну: отец не обязан быть рядом двадцать четыре-на-семь, чтобы ты могла почувствовать его любовь и заботу.

Я сглотнула и закрыла глаза. Сделав пару вдохов и выдохов, я заново их открыла. Подойдя к паре, я снова взяла руки девушки в свои, — И у тебя появилась такая возможность сейчас. Тем более что ты можешь построить отношения с каждым из них. Я же своих, может, никогда и не увижу.

— Прости меня, Лилс, я не подумала, — не успев ничего сообразить, я почувствовала, что меня обнимают. Перед глазами почему-то всё поплыло, — Прости. Не плачь, пожалуйста. На свадьбе плакать положено только невесте и то — только от счастья, — тихий всхлип, который должен был быть смешком, вырвался у меня из горла.

— Ты же, вроде, передумала…

— А я передумала снова, — она повернулась к своему скоро мужу и протянула тому руку. Скай подошёл к нам, покачивая головой, и присоединился к нашим объятиям, — И ты права. Мама заслуживает счастья, и я не вправе ей навязывать своё о нём представление. Так же, как и ты. Если бы я не знала свою мать, а не отца, то я была бы счастлива, окажись ты ею, — она смущённо улыбнулась. Спустя пару мгновений я поняла, что и у неё, и у меня по щекам текут слёзы.

Издав тихий нервный смешок и смахнув пальцами набравшиеся в краях глаз слёзы, я сжала девушку в ещё более крепких объятиях, потеснив немного в сторону её жениха.

— Спасибо… Ты не представляешь, сколько это для меня значит. И не переживай из-за недавнего, я уже смирилась и решила просто жить дальше. Если быть точнее, мне дали дрелью по башке и раскрыли на некоторые вещи глаза, — я заговорщицки подмигнула, — так что я теперь просто плыву по течению. И знаешь, Соф, я всё-таки скорее была бы шикарной старшей сестрой. И скоромной, — мы вместе рассмеялись и наконец-то отпустили друг друга.

— Ты на самом деле очень скромная, Лилс, просто тебе хочется казаться наоборот, но мне кажется, тебе идёт. И это я должна тебя благодарить. За то, что ты такая понимающая, взрослая, ответственная, спокойная, заботливая… — Я закатила глаза на все эти хвалебные слова, но внутри всё равно стало приятно, — Скай! — Она повернулась к своему парню, который до этого момента лишь молча наблюдал за нами с лёгкой улыбкой на лице.

— Да, милая?

— Мы не будем отменять свадьбу! Лилс права, какая разница откладывать свадьбу ради путешествий, если мы прекрасно знаем, что и после неё мы обязательно ещё куда-нибудь рванём, — с широкой улыбкой на лице она обняла парня, которому лишь и оставалось, что покачать головой и бросить в мою сторону выразительный взгляд. Затем он отстранил девушку от себя и внимательно вгляделся в неё:

— Ты уверена? Потому что буквально два дня назад ты выразила мне своё опасение по поводу матери.

— Она ведь моя мама. Я всегда буду переживать. Но с недавнего времени я поняла, что найдётся кто-то другой, который не хуже меня справится с данной задачей. И сейчас я смогла окончательно в этом убедиться… Пойдём, закончим церемонию. А то бедная мама и не знает, как сбежать от моих потенциальных родителей.

Как бы возвращаясь из нашего маленького мирка, мы повернулись к остальным. За ту пару минут, что мы провели в уголке местной церквушки, почти ничего не изменилось. Гости всё так же тихо или не очень перешёптывались. Рози с Таней стояли позади Донны, которая всё ещё о чём-то тихо, но явно эмоционально разговаривала с Гарри, Сэмом и Биллом.

Извинившись перед скорыми молодожёнами, я подошла к довольно примечательной группе и взяла Донну под руку, отметив, как она сначала вздрогнула и слегка подпрыгнула от неожиданного прикосновения, а затем явно расслабилась. По крайне мере её плечи и поза не выглядели такими напряжёнными, как мгновение назад.

— Пойдём. Соф снова передумала, так что твои старания не пройдут напрасно.

— Передумала? — Слегка осипшим голосом произнесла женщина, позволяя мне отвести её в сторону.

— Да. Представляешь? Даже не знаю, в кого она такая непостоянная, — я не смогла удержаться от лёгкой усмешки, когда бросила взгляд на трёх мужчин. Они отошли с прохода и снова расселись на свои места, откуда ранее вскочили, когда зашёл разговор про отцов Софи.

— Только не ты тоже, — со вздохом произнесла женщина, тяжело опускаясь на стул. Я благодарно улыбнулась Марии, которая должна была сидеть рядом с Донной, но она пересела на моё старое место, — мать мне вечно это говорила…

— Твоя… мать… — Я только тогда поняла, что разговора о ней никогда не было, да и вообще о прошлом Донны я знаю лишь отрывки. Разные истории. Которыми Донна иногда делилась со мной вечерами.

— Мать… Ты же не думала, что я была рождена как Афина из головы Зевса? — Я не удержалась и громко рассмеялась, во всю представляя себе данный вариант, — Вижу, что представляешь сейчас, — она фыркнула, но я заметила, что кончики её губ поднялись, выдавая женщину с головой.

— Нет. Ты не Афина. Ты ангел, — прошептала я, наклонившись к её уху и взяв её левую руку в свои.

— Конечно… — У меня не получилось определить, с какой интонацией это было произнесено. А значит, смысл этого слова оставался для меня загадкой. На какое-то время, — На богиню я уже не тяну, только ангел, — произнесённые ровным тоном слова заставили меня тихо рассмеяться. Да так, что пришлось свободной рукой стирать набежавшие на глаза слёзы.

— То есть мой ангел настолько привык к этому милому прозвищу, что теперь мне надо называть её Богиней, чтобы она могла почувствовать себя особенной? Ох, — непроизвольно вырвалось у меня, когда я ощутила довольно сильный толчок локтем в бок, — хорошо-хорошо. Останешься моим ангелом, — я хитро улыбнулась и, слегка наклонившись к светловолосой женщине, оставила на её щеке лёгкий поцелуй.

Было такое ощущение, что моё тело вспыхнуло, словно спичка. В горле встал ком. Глаза не отрывались от лица женщины и от того места, где только что мои губы коснулись светло-золотистой кожи. И мне стоило огромных усилий удержать себя и не сделать этого снова. Тут не только место, время и обстоятельства не позволяли такого, но ещё я сама прекрасно понимала, чем это в плохом случае может обернуться. А это не то, чего бы мне хотелось.

Мои глаза встретились с серо-голубыми глазами Донны. Не знаю, что она там увидела, но она слегка сощурила глаза и наклонила голову в бок. Словно думая о чём-то. Мне, как натуре довольно любопытной, хотелось узнать о чём.

— Что? — Всё также улыбаясь, тихо поинтересовалась я. Женщина как-то неопределённо пожала плечами.

— Ничего… Просто ты так смотришь…

— Как? — Я прикусила губу и в невольном жесте скрестила руки на груди.

Никогда не думала, что такая обычная фраза заставит меня испытывать бурю эмоций. И страх, и предвкушение, и нежность, и заботу. И… любовь?

— Не знаю, — она отвернулась, — как будто я и вправду отрастила пару крыльев и нимб… — Очень тихо закончила она, так что мне пришлось слегка наклониться к ней, чтобы услышать окончание фразы. Я тихо фыркнула и со слегка снисходительной улыбкой посмотрела на старшую Шеридан.

— Я…

— Кхм-кхм, надеюсь, все помнят, ради чего мы все собрались? — Довольно громко произнёс священник, с которым Софи со Скаем явно уже всё обсудили и попросили продолжить церемонию. Я перевела на него взгляд и усмехнулась, увидев на его лице добродушную улыбку, направленную на нас.

Вот ведь гений. Вроде как обращается ко всем, но слова явно адресовались нам с Донной. Может, потому что мы оставались одними из немногих, кто всё ещё тихо перешёптывался между собой в ожидании продолжения церемонии.  
Благодарно кивнув священнику и снова взяв руку Донны в свою, я посмотрела на Софи, которая уже встала напротив своего пока ещё парня.

Я слегка сжала руку Донны и спустя пару мгновений почувствовала, как мою ладонь слегка сжали в ответ, из-за чего по моему телу прошла волна необъяснимого тепла и радости. Не отрывая взгляда от счастливых молодожёнов, слившихся в нежном поцелуе, я тихо прошептала:

— Поздравляю.

***

Удовлетворённо, тихо вздохнув, я опустилась на край скалы, с которой в прошлый раз чуть не свалилась Биллу на голову. Облокотившись о ближайший валун, я на мгновение закрыла глаза, а затем посмотрела на уже почти опустившееся за горизонт алое солнце.

— Никогда не понимала тех, кто любит рассветы больше закатов, — пробормотала я себе под нос, как обычно делала, когда оставалась одна, — Ведь ради них надо вставать, когда некоторые только ложатся… Они значат, что пришёл конец отдыху, что начался новый день и старый пора оставить в прошлом… — Я подтянула к себе ноги и обняла их вокруг коленок, кладя на них подбородок.

— А закат — вечером, и приличные люди ещё не спят, чтобы им насладиться… — Я фыркнула и покачала головой, — За ним приходит вечерняя, а затем — ночная прохлада. Приходит покой. И есть время для раздумий… — Я положила голову на бок и закрыла глаза, с наслаждением вдыхая свежий морской воздух.

«Раздумий… Как же это всегда тяжело. Зачем ломать над чем-то голову, если можно плыть по течению? Зачем строить домыслы, если они всё равно окажутся неверными? Зачем пытаться предугадать будущее, если оно может ещё сто раз поменяться? Зачем задумываться над смыслом происходящего, если всевышние силы, как и их планы, неисповедимы?»

— Эх… Что-то меня опять занесло. Вроде бы, я уже решила, что не буду больше задумываться об этом, — я тихо фыркнула, из-за чего одна из прядей волос упала мне на лицо. Я попыталась её сдуть, но ничего не вышло. Спустя минуту я просто плюнула на эти попытки и рукой убрала локон волос за ухо.

«Но всё равно всегда проблема будет существовать. Если ты плывёшь по течению, то тебе придётся смириться с тем, что не всё будет идти, как захочется тебе. Так что надо попробовать всё-таки разобраться или хотя бы предположить, что будет дальше. Ммм… Так. Свадьба-свадьба… Донна отказалась выходить за Сэма…»

— Хоть что-то не удручает во всей этой ситуации… — Пробормотала я, водя пальцем по трещинам камня, чем-то напоминающим мне звезду, которую обычно рисуют в детском саду дети.

«Софи со Скаем поженились. И я безумно за них рада. Но я не знаю, изменится ли в их отношениях что-то из-за этого или всё останется примерно таким же. Единственное большое последствие, которое мне сейчас приходит на ум — Сэм. Раз он не женился на Донне, то и здесь, скорее всего, не останется. Значит, он не сможет настоять на том, чтобы финансово поддержать и Донну, и её отель. Или же сможет? Хотя, зная, какой упёртой она может быть в финансовом вопросе… Вон даже от помощи Тани с Рози отказывается. Зря, конечно, но это её выбор.»

«Хотя я её отлично могу понять, сама бы по возможности избегала этого. Но, может, у меня получится поговорить с ней на эту тему… Книга уже наполовину готова. И если она будет хорошо продаваться, Донне будет не отвертеться.» — Я довольно усмехнулась, вспоминая, чем закончилась последняя глава.

— Мне, конечно, ещё работать и работать…

— Над чем? — Я вздрогнула и резко обернулась. Затем как можно более театрально, как я обычно делала в таких случаях, приложила руку к сердцу и закатила глаза.

— Ну, нельзя же так пугать добропорядочных граждан, мадемуазель, — с улыбкой на лице и вопросом, выраженном в приподнятых бровях, я проследила за тем, как Донна, оттолкнувшись от дерева, подошла и села напротив.

— Всё не могу запомнить, что ты такая боязливая, — она хитро улыбнулась и отзеркалила мою позу, сцепив руки вокруг колен.

— Ха-ха, — я покачала головой, — Красивое платье. Выглядишь просто неописуемо.

Донна несколько раз недоумённо моргнула, явно не ожидая такого резкого перехода. Спустя пару мгновений я уже могла наблюдать проступивший на её лице румянец.

— Спасибо, ты тоже выглядишь довольно… ммм… мило, — я громко рассмеялась, слегка откинувшись назад и опираясь руками на прохладный камень.

— Боже. Никогда не думала, что меня в таком шикарном наряде… Назовут милой, — я провела рукой вдоль тела, повторяя очерченные приталенным бежевым платьем с поясом и светло-розовыми узорами роз изгибы. Хотя должна признаться: это вышло даже не в половину так красиво и плавно, как мне бы хотелось. Хотя бы потому, что для такого нужно либо сидеть на стуле, либо вообще стоять. А я полулежала на валуне.

— Ну это ты, а не я, писательница, так что все красивые слова я оставлю тебе. Но в этом платье ты выглядишь более счастливой, более волшебной, более неземной…

— А потом говорят, что не владеют словами… — Пробормотала я себе под нос, отвернувшись к морю, чтобы не показать, насколько это меня задело. В хорошем смысле. В очень хорошем. Думаю, если бы мои распущенные волосы не заслоняли лицо, то даже в наступивших сумерках мой румянец был бы отлично виден.

— Я…

— Скажи…

Спустя какое-то время, проведенное в тишине, мы одновременно начали и тут же рассмеялись, не ожидая, что потребность в дальнейшем разговоре настигнет нас одновременно.

— Давай ты, — я подняла ладонь, предлагая ей высказаться первой. Но она покачала головой и кивнула мне.

— Нет, ты. Я сразу после тебя. Не переживай, — она улыбнулась и поправила сползшую с плеч шаль. Становилось всё прохладнее.

— Хорошо, — я кивнула, а затем опустила взгляд на колени, почему-то немного смущаясь задать следующий вопрос.

«Вдруг это окажется глупостью, придуманной мной самою. И на самом деле ничего не было?» — Я невольно сглотнула и затем тихо спросила:

— Ты меня сегодня избегала? — Я подняла голову немножко резче, чем я ожидала, когда услышала спустя минуту тишины тихое «да», произнесённое на выдохе.

— Почему? — Я постаралась вглядеться в её лицо, но, к сожалению, сумерки довольно быстро опустились на остров и мои поиски, увы, не принесли результатов.

Я не ожидала, что моё предположение окажется правильным, и теперь мне очень хотелось узнать причину.

— Я не знаю, — тихо ответила женщина передо мной, закрыв рукою глаза, — Вроде, всё так просто и тяжело одновременно. Я как раз хотела извиниться за своё сегодняшнее поведение. Ты не виновата в том, что я не могу разобраться в некоторых вещах. Мне не стоило так обрезать тебя.

— Я понимаю, — опустив ноги и сев немного по-другому, я смогла наклониться вперёд, чтобы коснуться коленки прекрасной, но сбитой с толку женщины, — У твоей дочери в этот день свадьба, Сэм, Билл и Гарри… Подруги, отель, а тут ещё и я… Всё навалилось в один день, и, само собой разумеется, тебе захотелось уединения. Просто в следующий раз, если подобное случится… Просто предупреди, — поймав наконец-то взгляд Донны, я улыбнулась, тем самым выказала свою поддержку, — Хорошо? — Женщина едва заметно кивнула, и я с удивлением почувствовала, что была в лёгком напряжении весь день, а сейчас наконец-то смогла расслабиться. Опущенные плечи Донны ясно давали понять, что и она смогла наконец свободно выдохнуть, — Вот и отлично.

— Почему?

— Хм? — Я перевела взгляд с затухающего неба, которым я молча любовалась последние минут пять умиротворяющей тишины, обратно на женщину.

— Почему ты такая спокойная? Почему так ко мне относишься?

«Потому что люблю.» — Это осознание настигло меня совсем недавно, но теперь оно же не давало мне покоя.

— Ну, во-первых, я неспокойная. Сама становилась частым свидетелем моего беспокойства, — спустя минуту обдумыванья наиболее подходящего ответа я грустно усмехнулась, — А во-вторых, ты стала моим самым близким, самым дорогим человеком в этом мире. И поверь, я боготворю каждую минуту, проведённую в твоём обществе, так как понимаю, что я своего рода навязалась к тебе…

— Не говори ерунды, Лилиан. Ты…

— Нет-нет. Ты знаешь, что я права. Я понимаю, что ты вообще могла меня отправить на материк или просто попросить кого-то меня взять к себе, но ты предложила мне свой кров, свою еду. Ты позволила мне проводить с тобой время, а это больше, чем что-либо другое, говорит о том, что тебе было не всё равно. И я это правда ценю.  
Поэтому я решила попробовать хоть чем-то отплатить за твою доброту. И если это значит делать шаг назад, когда тебе понадобится больше личного пространства, я с готовностью сделаю ещё два. Чтобы потом сделать пять шагов вперёд, чтобы обнять и сказать, что всё будет хорошо и как сильно я… тобой дорожу, — я облизнула пересохшие губы и, встретившись взглядом с молча слушающей мою тираду женщиной, слабо улыбнулась.

Мне так хотелось сказать больше. Так хотелось сделать больше. Но я понимала, что если даже я сама была не готова на такой шаг, то и Шеридан — подавно.

— Я… — Немного растерянно начала она, но затем сжала губы в тонкую линию и покачала головой, — Спасибо, — она потянулась ко мне и взяла мою руку в свою, легонько сжимая, как сегодня в церкви, — Но ты…

— Не переживай ты так по этому поводу. Что прошло — то прошло. Зато у нас есть возможность строить своё будущее, — я широко улыбнулась, когда увидела, как на лице напротив уголки губ слегка приподнялись, — Кстати о будущем. Ты, надеюсь, не против, если я воспользуюсь твоим гостеприимством ещё ненадолго. Хочу дописать книгу. А потом придётся уехать, чтобы её можно было попробовать опубликовать. Заодно съезжу, посмотрю Грецию, а то я никогда до этого нигде, кроме Афин, не была…

— Ты собираешься уехать? — Растерянно прошептала Донна, отпуская мою руку.

— Ненадолго, если позволишь вернуться, — заметив печальный настрой женщины, я постаралась хоть как-то разбавить обстановку. Я хитро сощурила глаза и склонила голову в бок. Может, это и выглядело теперь так, что мне не важен положительный ответ, но о варианте «нет» я даже думать боялась.

— Конечно, — прошептала она, рассматривая свои руки у себя на коленях, — В любое время.

— Эй, — я передвинулась, чтобы сесть рядом, — что случилось?

— Ты, как и Соф, собираешься ме… покинуть это место, — она отвернулась в другую сторону. Покачав головой, я коснулась её плеча, заставляя её посмотреть на меня.

— Да. Но это произойдёт не сегодня. И не завтра. И даже не через неделю. Я успею ещё тебе надоесть, — я убрала упавшие пряди волос с её всё ещё хмурого лица и, не убирая рук, тихо прошептала, — Я уеду, но потом обязательно вернусь. Не думаю, что ты успеешь даже заметить моё отсутствие. Ведь все люди со временем успевают надоесть…

— Я тебе уже надоела?

— Аргх, — зарычала я, откинув голову назад, но когда я снова посмотрела на Донну, то увидела, что она хитро поблёскивала глазами, а на губах снова появилась усмешка, — Ты шутишь… — Я тихо рассмеялась и потёрла занывшие виски, — Боже, как я устала…

— Прости, — она потёрла глаза, а затем зевнула, — Я бы тоже не отказалась от отдыха сейчас, но…

— Да, мы и так сильно задержались. Соф, наверное, уже в догадках теряется, куда мы пропали, — я поднялась первая, а затем подала руку женщине, которую она с улыбкой приняла.

— Спасибо. И нет. Это она мне сказала, где тебя искать, когда поняла, что я… искала тебя. Мы как раз собирались уходить. А тебя уже и след простыл. А Соф сказала, что видела, как сразу после поздравления ты ушла. Почему? — Я неопределённо качнула плечами.

— Хотелось подумать в тишине. Увидеть закат, — я подняла взгляд к небу, где уже стали проступать первые, самые яркие звёзды. Затем посмотрела в сторону отеля, где горел яркий свет на трапезной площади — там, наверное, уже вовсю праздновали свадьбу.

— Лилиан, — тихо произнесла шедшая рядом со мной Донна, взяв меня за кисть руки, чем заставила меня остановиться и повернуться к ней. Я улыбнулась, приподняв брови в ожидании, что она скажет, — Прежде чем уедешь, предупреди. Хорошо? — Я кивнула, с нежностью рассматривая немного смущённую женщину перед собой, которой явно тяжело давалось признание в потребности иметь всегда кого-то неподалёку. Кого-то, на кого можно положиться. Кого-то близкого. А я очень надеялась, что меня можно отнести в эту категорию людей, — И… возвращайся потом поскорее.

— Конечно, ангел. Куда ты без меня, — мы одновременно рассмеялись. Я — довольно, так как только что получила ещё одно подтверждение, что и я ей дорога. Донна же, скорее, облегчённо, но не менее счастливо.

— Пойдём, — я взяла её под руку, и мы продолжили путь, — а то все вкусняшки съедят без нас.

***

Я стояла в тени стены рядом с барной стойкой и медленно потягивала прохлаждающий коктейль. Здесь было тише и спокойнее всего, так как самая толпа была возле основного стола, куда все подходили и снова поздравляли молодожёнов, вручая при этом подарки.

Пользуясь преимуществом того, что я сидела от них буквально в паре мест, я по-тихому поздравила их, не вставая из-за стола, и вручила перевязанный, свёрнутый и сложенный в небольшую тубу их общий портрет, который я закончила незадолго до начала церемонии.

Не то чтобы данный портрет претендовал на шедевр, но мне показалось, вполне неплохо. В чём меня поспешила заверить Соф, вскакивая со своего места и подходя ко мне. Раз такое дело, то и мне пришлось подняться, чтобы меня тут же стиснули в крепких объятьях.

— Спасибо, — счастливо всхлипнула белокурая девушка. Я успокаивающе похлопала её по спине, чувствуя себя несколько смущённо от такой реакции, так как многие то и дело бросали на нас взгляды. Я скосила взгляд к Скаю, который мне благодарно кивнул. Явно отметив мою неловкость, парень тут же позвал Соф, которая, поблагодарив меня ещё раз, вернулась за стол к своему мужу и о чём-то начала быстро ему рассказывать.

Встретившись на мгновение взглядом с Донной, которая сидела между дочерью и Марией, с другой стороны которой сидела я, я подмигнула женщине. Затем, тихо извинившись, встала из-за стола.

И вот теперь же я могла насладиться относительной тишиной и споко…

— Лилиан!

Тяжело вздохнув и закатив глаза, я повернулась к весьма колоритной паре, которая стояла рядом со мной.

— Билл! Рози! Привет. Надеюсь, у вас всё хорошо? — я перевела взгляд с одного на другую, замечая их слегка смущённые лица. Прищурив глаза, я склонила голову вбок. Первым прервал молчание Билл:

— Лилиан, мы просто хотели поделиться с тобой тем, что…

— Что нашли друг в друге свою вторую половинку? — Помогла я ему, широко улыбаясь. Отставив в сторону бокал, я взяла их обоих за руки, — Поздравляю, я очень рада за вас! Вы идеально подходите друг другу. Думаю, с твоей тягой к путешествиям и любовью Рози к хорошей кухне в будущем я смогу прочесть книги про самые разнообразные блюда, — я облизнулась и закатила глаза, на мгновение представив себе возможные южноамериканские или азиатские деликатесы.  
Из грёз о еде меня вырвал негромкий смех парочки.

— Мы обязательно пришлём вам с Донной первые издания с автографом, — усмехнулась женщина, хитро поблёскивая очками. Я приподняла брови, стараясь сделать как можно более серьёзное выражение лица. Но уже через пару секунд я рассмеялась.

— Спасибо. С радостью прочту. Если тебя интересуют детективы, то я тоже готова буду выслать тебе свою первую книгу, когда её закончу.

— Хорошо, — кивнула миниатюрная брюнетка и взяла своего новообретённого ухажёра под руку, — Мы обязательно прочтём.

— Конечно, — подтвердил слова женщины Андерсон.

Перекинувшись ещё несколькими фразами, они откланялись и ушли искать Таню.  
Взяв поставленный бокал с мохито обратно, я в несколько глотков его допила. Затем, заказав себе ещё один, села на стул, так как ногам было слегка непривычно после долгого ношения сандалий и кед носить обувь на каблуке. Пусть эта обувь и была чем-то наподобие обычных сандалий.

Получив свой заказ и расплатившись, я повернулась на стуле и посмотрела в сторону основного стола, толпа вокруг которого уже в основном разбрелась кто куда, а часть уже даже танцевала вместе с молодожёнами на отведённом для этого месте. Вроде и рядом со столами, но зато никому не мешают.

Самое удивительным и прекрасным здесь, по моему скромному мнению, был маленький живой оркестр. Нашлось достаточно местных людей, готовых и умеющих играть. Было две акустические гитары. Молодая девушка, возраста Софи, играла на виолончели. Один мужчина за неимением барабанов пользовался перевёрнутым пластиковым ведром. А у одной из подруг Софи даже оказалась флейта, на которой она уже исполнила одну мелодию.  
Так что вечер был и обещал быть не менее прекрасным.

Я оглядела танцующих в поисках интересующей меня персоны, но таковой не нашла. Тогда я перевела взгляд на столы, где ещё сидела большая часть гостей, разговаривая и наслаждаясь едой. Донну я обнаружила на своём месте, что-то обсуждавшую с Марией.

Несколько минут я просто сидела и наблюдала за ней, постукивая пальцами по столешнице в ритм меняющейся мелодии. Данное занятие отлично помогало расслабиться. Либо это просто коктейль наконец-то подействовал. А кто знает?

— Можно? — Тихо поинтересовался знакомый мужской голос слева от меня. Я кивнула, не поворачивая головы. На некоторое время наступила относительная тишина.

— Знаешь, я думал, она всё-таки согласится. Я верил, что всё возможно. Я ведь до сих пор её безумно люблю.

Я повернула голову к Сэму, который, как и я до этого, наблюдал за Донной. Повернувшись обратно, я едва заметно фыркнула и отпила из бокала. «Что ж, всё было бы возможно, если бы я здесь не появилась и не испортила всё к чертям, да?» — Я горько усмехнулась своим мыслям, которые почему-то начали говорить мне, что я во всём виновата и теперь проблемы с отелем у Донны никуда и никогда не исчезнут.  
Отогнав этих предателей куда подальше, я тяжело вздохнула и стала наблюдать за тем, как объект моих мыслей встал из-за стола и направился к кому-то, кого я за этой толпой танцующих не могла рассмотреть.  
Наконец-то я соизволила слегка повернуться к Сэму, который продолжал молча сидеть рядом.

— Я тоже думала, что она согласится. Из того, что она рассказывала, у меня создалось впечатление, что ты был для неё безумно дорогим человеком.

«И который при этом её предал.»

— Наверное, проблема в том, что только «был», — он тяжело вздохнул и почесал затылок, — тем не менее я рад, что мне довелось её увидеть. Я также собираюсь помочь немного материально. Всё же Софи наша дочь. Ну, и не только наша, — мы одновременно посмотрели на Гарри, который танцевал в компании какого-то мужчины, и на Билла с Рози, которые буквально только что сели за стол вместе с Донной и Таней.

— Только Донне пока не говори, — грустно усмехнулся мужчина. И самое удивительное, я могла прекрасно понять, что он чувствовал в этот момент. И это одновременно обеспокоивало и обнадёживало.

«Что ж, мне одной заботой меньше. И может быть, он не так уж и плох и я зря заведомо негативно настроилась против него. Тем более у него там, на материке, есть своя семья. Пусть он сейчас и в разводе. Но двое сыновей… Не думаю, что они бы с радостью восприняли желание отца переселиться на малонаселённый остров, да и с небольшим количеством современной техники.»

— Ни слова, — я с улыбкой протянула ему сжатую в кулак руку с оттопыренным мизинцем. Улыбаясь, словно маленькие дети, мы скрепили данный договор.

— Знаешь, а я так и не понял, кто ты, — спустя пару минут совместного потягивания коктейлей задумчиво проговорил мужчина, почёсывая подбородок и бросая на меня косой взгляд.

— Таки послушал про «легенду о падении с небес», — я усмехнулась и повертела в руках опустевший бокал, который потом со вздохом отдала бармену, — Если честно, то я тоже без понятия.

— Незнание, должно быть, изматывает?

— Немного, — я в знак согласия кивнула и, поменяв скрещенные ноги местами, сложила руки на груди, — но потом я смотрю… И понимаю, что это не имеет такого уж большого значения, когда… — Я запнулась, не зная, как выразить свою мысль, не сболтнув при этом ничего лишнего.

Пусть Донна сидела далеко от меня и я не могла точно видеть её лица, но я почувствовала, что она тоже смотрит на меня, поэтому широко улыбнулась и слегка махнула рукой.

— Ей повезло, что у неё есть такой ангел-хранитель, как ты, — тихо произнёс мужчина. Когда я повернулась к нему с ярко выраженным вопросом на лице, то сумела уловить задумчивое выражение, с которым он так же, как и я, наблюдал за старшей Шеридан.

— Нет, — рассмеявшись, я покачала головой, а затем снова перевала взгляд на красивую женщину, которая встала вместе с Таней из-за стола, приглашённая двумя гостями на танец, — Я — нет. А вот она — ангел.

— Да, она — ангел, — со вздохом произнёс мужчина и покачал головой. Посмотрев друг на друга, мы тихо рассмеялись. Затем, допив свой бокал, мужчина встал и протянул мне руку, — Ну, что же, позвольте, юная мисс, пригласить вас на танец, — я сдержала первый смешок, а затем долго не могла остановиться. Настолько абсурдной и одновременно логичной казалась мне вся эта ситуация. Взяв себя в руки, я протянула руку мужчине, который меня тут же утащил чуть ли не в самый центр танцующей толпы.

Довольно долгое время спустя, когда я уже успела натанцеваться, наесться и напиться, даже не алкоголем, и когда примерно половина гостей уже разбрелись по своим домам и комнатам, я решила последовать их примеру.

И именно в тот момент, словно по волшебству, заиграла одна из моих любимых мелодий. Я в шоке повернулась к импровизированному оркестру, где двое мужчин играли на гитарах. Не успела я поразиться, что греки знают мексиканскую песню, да и ещё умеют её играть, когда рядом стоящая девушка, которая временами играла на виолончели и исполняла некоторые песни, запела такие знакомые на незнакомом языке слова.

— ¡Ay! De mi Llorona, Llorona,  
Llorona de azul celeste…

Я закрыла глаза и, широко улыбаясь, начала покачиваться из стороны в сторону, подпевая.

— Aunque la vida me cueste, llorona  
No dejaré de quererte…

Открыв глаза, я осмотрелась в поисках Донны. Я не могла упустить возможность станцевать под такую песню. Тем более в таком шикарном исполнении. Женщину я обнаружила на своём месте, где она сидела с задумчивым выражением лица, попивая маленькими глотками воду. Подойдя к ней сзади, я остановилась и, наклонившись, тихо поинтересовалась, не осчастливит ли она меня одним танцем.

Вздрогнув и моргнув пару раз, Донна повернула голову ко мне и поставила стакан на стол.

— Конечно, — я с улыбкой потянула златовласой женщине руку, которую она с готовностью приняла, и мы вышли из-за стола на танцевальную площадь, где в данный момент под музыку медленно кружились несколько пар.  
Софи со Скаем довольно давно уже не попадались мне на глаза, поэтому я пришла к мнению, что они, скорее всего, удалились к себе.

— Ты позволишь? — Дождавшись кивка, я положила правую руку женщине на лопатки, а левую вложила в её правую. Донна отзеркалила моё движение, только свою левую устроила у меня на талии. Я мечтательно улыбнулась, поднимая глаза к небу. Мы начали делать небольшие шаги по кругу, словно танцевали вальс, хотя это даже отдалённо не было на него похоже.

Почувствовав через некоторое время некую напряжённость в женщине напротив, я перевала взгляд с окружающих, за которыми до этого наблюдала, обратно на Донну.

— Не думай ни о чём. Просто танцуй и наслаждайся вечером. Свадьба — это не то событие, на котором можно предаваться тяжёлым или грустным мыслям, — я легонько сжала её ладонь и ободряюще улыбнулась. «Ещё бы я сама своим советам следовала…»

— Говоришь так, будто у меня всё на лице написано… — фыркнула женщина, тяжело вздыхая и качая головой на мой выразительный взгляд, — Вправду так заметно?

— Немножко, — хитро улыбаясь, я подмигнула своей напарнице. Несколько мгновений мы молча смотрели друг на друга, но потом уголки её губ дрогнули. Я невольно задержала дыхание, так как моё сердце защемило щенячьей нежностью и любовью к женщине. Когда же я услышала тихий мелодичный смех женщины, то поняла, что счастливей меня здесь нет никого. За исключением, быть может, Ская с Соф. Ну, и Билла с Рози… Возможно, и многих других. Но в данный момент я чувствовала себя особенной.

— Иногда я поражаюсь, почему мне так легко с тобой общаться… — Прошептала женщина, задумчиво смотря на наши сцепленные руки. Не удержавшись, я легонько провела большим пальцем по её ладони, куда смогла достать. Моё действие было вознаграждено едва заметной, но не менее искренней улыбкой.

— Может, потому что у тебя дочь примерно того же возраста, что и я? — Поинтересовалась я, решив забросить удочку на понятие отношения женщины ко мне. Я поняла, что жутко боялась и не хотела услышать положительный ответ, ну, или хотя бы несколько близкий к энному. Потому что тогда я буду не то чтобы в растерянности или горе, но услышать и принять такое будет весьма болезненно. Ведь все мои надежды, что однажды я смогу завоевать сердце столь нежного и хрупкого внутри и сильного снаружи создания, превратятся в пыль.

Я затаила дыхание и чуть не наступила Донне на ногу, когда резко снизила темп. Но я быстро смогла взять себя в руки, и мы продолжили делать небольшие шаги вперёд-назад, а затем — по кругу.

— Вот с ней-то всё тяжелее и тяжелее общаться. Такое чувство, что она взрослеет не по дням, а по часам… — Донна посмотрела на меня со слегка расстроенным выражением лица и, как бы извиняясь, улыбнулась, — С тобой же наоборот. И я не знаю почему.

Было такое ощущение, что у меня не просто бабочки в животе запорхали, но и образовался целый райский сад с водопадами, радугой и зелёными лугами, по которым мчались единороги наперегонки с пегасами. И где-то под радугой уже порхали бабочки, о чём-то счастливо переговариваясь.

Я очень понадеялась, что мой счастливый писк не был услышан. Но на всякий случай, желая переключить внимание, я пододвинулась ближе, отпуская её ладонь. Положив руки ей на плечи и аккуратно, чтобы не задеть и так слегка растрепавшуюся причёску Шеридан, сцепив их за головой, я опустила свою голову ей на плечо. Вдохнув приятный цветочно-морской аромат, я счастливо вздохнула.

Моя улыбка сделалась ещё шире, когда я почувствовала, что и вторая рука женщины оказалась на талии. Отрываясь от таких приятных ощущений, я попыталась вспомнить, о чём мы говорили до этого. «Ах точно, про Соф…»

— Так это всегда так. С детьми. Особенно когда они вырастают… Зато чуть позже, когда у неё появятся свои дети… Я уверена, что всё наладится.

— Да, — спустя несколько мгновений ответила женщина, — Наверное, так. Я надеюсь, — я посмотрела на неё снизу и улыбнулась. Расцепив руки, я легонько коснулась подушечками пальцев её щеки, заставляя тем самым слегка склонить голову ко мне. Я некоторое время просто молча и улыбаясь смотрела в её тёмно-синие в данном освещении глаза и пыталась передать уверенность в своих словах.

— Всё будет хорошо, — прошептала я едва слышно.

«Мне почудилось или глаза напротив ярко сверкнули?» — Либо это отразился свет лампочки, под которой мы только что прошли. Я не знаю.  
Донна опустила веки и склонила голову немного вбок, касаясь щекой моей ладони. Её губы сложились в широкую улыбку, и спустя пару мгновений она снова подняла на меня блестящие глаза.

— Я знаю.


	3. Chapter 3

Я сошла на причал, счастливо улыбаясь и раскидывая руки в стороны. Как же я успела соскучиться по этому месту. Что и не удивительно. Прошло чуть больше месяца с моего ухода.  
И почти три месяца с тех пор, как я впервые здесь появилась.

Поправив рюкзак на плече, я неспешным шагом направилась в городок. Было приятно идти и рассматривать такой знакомый и дорогой сердцу пейзаж. А в предвкушении скорой встречи сердце начало биться чуть быстрее и я невольно прибавила шагу.

Я исправно посылала Донне письма раз, а то иногда и два раза в неделю и рассказывала, что у меня нового приключилось и где я успела побывать. Что увидеть. В предпоследнем письме она спрашивала, когда я планирую вернуться. Тогда я оставила её вопрос без ответа, надеясь сделать приятный сюрприз. Домой, а именно таковым стало для меня это место, я уже возвращалась с несколькими копиями официально опубликованного издания. Пусть моя книга ещё пока была малоизвестной, но кто знает, как повернётся всё в будущем.

Когда же я пришла в отель и сердечно поприветствовала сначала Фрэнка, а потом - Марию, то узнала от последней, что я буквально разминулась с Донной и владелица отеля сейчас должна была быть на пляже.

Поблагодарив женщину, я поднялась к себе в комнату и, бросив рюкзак у подножья кровати, решила принять быстрый освежающий душ, а затем сразу переодеться в купальник. Накинув поверх всего лёгкую белую с голубоватыми завитушками тунику, достав со шкафа одну из шляп и нацепив на нос очки, я взяла свой второй маленький рюкзак, куда побросала всё остальное, включая полотенце и на всякий случай - крем, и вышла из комнаты.

В этом году первый месяц осени выдался на удивление тёплым, и пока ещё можно было идти плавать. Но через неделю или две уже обещали похолодание. Поэтому я вполне понимаю Донну, которая в свободное время пытается насладиться прелестями уходящего лета.

На пляже, к моему удивлению, оказалось не так много народу, как я ожидала увидеть. Может, потому что было обеденное время. Или, может, потому что с северо-запада надвигались дождевые облака. Довольно быстро найдя тёмно-синюю пляжную сумку Донны, я поставила свой рюкзак рядом. Стянув тунику и положив в рюкзак очки со шляпой, я направилась к воде.  
Крем от загара мне явно не пригодится.

Вода была, как обычно, слегка прохладной, поэтому я медленно зашла, по чуть-чуть привыкая. Я огляделась. Донну среди плавающих макушек взрослых и детей мне удалось обнаружить не сразу. Она лежала на воде в метрах пятнадцати от меня.  
С появившейся на лице хитрой улыбкой я начала медленно и как можно тише подходить к ней. Когда я остановилась сбоку от неё, вода была мне уже по шею.

Пользуясь тем, что меня вроде как рядом нет, я любовалась женщиной передо мной. И пусть Донна предпочитала закрытые купальники, она выглядела в них не менее восхитительно и завораживающе.

«И не скажешь, что уже за пятьдесят…» — Я медленно провела взглядом от стройных элегантных ступней до умиротворённого лица. Мне тут же захотелось провести ладонью по её щеке. «Как всегда прекрасна… Как же я скучала…» — Я прикусила губу, рассматривая такие знакомые, такие милые морщинки возле губ и глаз.

— Привет, милая. Надеюсь, ты ещё не успела замёрзнуть? — Поинтересовалась я, широко улыбаясь и легонько касаясь плеча Донны. Женщина в тот же момент резко распахнула глаза, явно не ожидая, что её отдых вот так нагло прервут. От шока она на мгновение ушла под воду, но я предполагала такую реакцию, поэтому тут же обхватила её руками и притянула к себе. Откашлявшись и отфыркнувшись, Шеридан посмотрела на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, — Эх… Нельзя тебя даже одну оставить…

— Лилиан? — Немного сиплым голосом поинтересовалась она, вовсю меня рассматривая, как будто не видела до этого. Или, быть может, она просто не ожидала увидеть меня с подстриженными по плечи волосами.

— Привет, — тихо повторила я, а когда Донна окончательно пришла в себя от шока, мы подплыли ближе к берегу, где было удобней стоять. Сразу за этим меня сжали в крепких объятьях. Смеясь от силы прикосновения, я легонько приобняла её в ответ, как сделала это буквально минуту назад.

Немного отстранившись, она коснулась левой рукой моей щеки. В тот же миг мне на мгновение почудилось, что я разучилась дышать.

— Я скучала, — прошептала женщина, пронзительно смотря на меня своими небесными глазами. Облизнув пересохшие губы, я улыбнулась и положила свою ладонь поверх её.

— Я тоже, — чувствуя одновременно некий душевный подъём и облегчение, я закрыла глаза. Чтобы через пару секунд в шоке их распахнуть, когда я почувствовала лёгкое, словно прикосновение крыльев бабочки, касание чужих мягких губ. Которое, к сожалению, почти моментально исчезло. Я даже побоялась, что мне это почудилось. Но, словно светящееся, лицо напротив не оставляло сомнений. У меня тут же возникла широкая улыбка, и даже я сама не заметила, как по моим щекам побежали слёзы радости.

— Не уезжай больше так надолго, хорошо? — Донна аккуратно стёрла дорожки слёз с моего лица, не прерывая при этом зрительный контакт.

— Не уеду, — я не удержалась и, раз я теперь знаю, что точно могу это сделать, оставила на её губах ответный поцелуй. А затем, слегка отстранившись, играючи коснулась указательным пальцем правой руки кончика её носа, — Всё равно трилогия ещё не дописана, — хитро прищурив глаза, закончила я и с удовольствием отметила появившуюся на лице Донны заинтересованность вперемешку с небольшой опаской.

— Ты теперь трилогию пишешь?

— Нет. Первую часть я написала во время путешествий. Но это больше набросок, чем законченная работа. Но в принципе осталось написать ещё две части. И раз моя первая книга вполне неплохо зашла для начинающего автора, то почему бы не продолжить?

— И вправду: почему бы не продолжить? — Донна притянула меня к себе за талию, и я со счастливым вздохом положила ей голову на плечо. Не удержавшись, я коснулась губами у основания шеи, ощущая солоноватый привкус воды. Я с удовольствием отметила, как светловолосая красавица вздрогнула и втянула носом воздух. Поцеловав на этот раз ключицу, я со вздохом остановилась, так как понимала, что иначе…

«Вот об этом лучше вообще как раз не думать!»

Положив голову обратно на плечо, я в который раз радостно вздохнула и закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь всей прелестью момента. Который всё-таки должен был закончиться.

— Фыр, — я сморщила нос, когда на него упали первые капли. Открыв глаза и подняв голову к небу, я поняла, что если мы не поторопимся, то рискуем попасть под проливной дождь.

— Ангел, я думаю, сейчас самое что ни на есть подходящее время отправиться в отель, — убрав часть мокрых волос Донны за ухо, я с сожалением отстранилась. По лицу женщины можно было понять, что и она с удовольствием постояла бы так лишние пару минут.

— Думаешь? — Наигранно задумчиво произнесла она, со смехом расцепляя свои руки. Мы вместе направились к берегу.

— Скорее рекомендую. Ты знаешь, как я люблю дождь, — я первая вышла на берег и, достав своё серое полотенце, вытерлась и переоделась в рекордные сроки.

— Что ж, дорогая, ему придётся подвинуться, так как я не потерплю конкурентов, — пусть это и было сказано нарочито серьёзно, я, да и сама Донна, не смогли сдержать громкого смеха.

— Ревностная натура, хех? Как скажешь, милая, — быстро чмокнув распрямившуюся женщину с сумкой на плече в нос, я пружинистой походкой направилась к машине. Развернувшись, я бросила хитрый взгляд на шедшую за мной женщину и увидела, как та с улыбкой закатила глаза.

Когда мы подошли к машине я, не удержавшись, от огромного количества счастья и любви раскинула руки в сторону и подняла голову к небу, откуда уже падало всё больше и больше капель.

Я давно не чувствовала себя такой живой. Такой счастливой. Такой любимой и полной любви к другим.

Открыв глаза, я посмотрела на серые облака, которые мне казались в данный момент не менее прекрасными, чем обычное бирюзовое небо.

«Спасибо. Кто бы ты ни был, спасибо.»

— Мы едем или ты собралась принять душ? — Насмешливо поинтересовался голос у меня за спиной. Обернувшись, я увидела, что Донна уже сидела за рулём заведённой машины. Подарив ей ещё одну широкую улыбку, я обошла миниджип с другой стороны и, забравшись, тут же пристегнулась.

— Можем отправляться.

Тихий хлопок мотора. И лёгкое шуршание колёс о песок. Шум и ощущение частых капель дождя на открытых участках кожи. Звук волн, бьющихся о причал. Несильный прохладный ветерок, пускающий по телу ряд мурашек. И тепло от переплетённых рук между сиденьями… — Это всё отпечатается в моей памяти навсегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели, я очень надеюсь, что вам понравилась маленькая история о Лилиан и Донне. Потому что если это так, то у меня есть в планах, в черновиках, два маленьких продолжения истории.  
> В любом случае будет приятно услышать ваше мнение о рассказе.  
> Бета: *немой восторг*


End file.
